Yuugasa Usagi
by Leap of Faith
Summary: This is the story of a young girl sent to another dimension to help bring the life back into five young boys' lives. Only problem is: some of them don't know if they want to change. Complete.
1. Prolouge

Title: 

Title: Yuugasa Usagi (Graceful Usagi)

Author: Nekkyoo Ema

Rating: Shrug

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon – Don't own. Yuugasa Usagi storyline – Do own. You may take my storyline, BUT you MUST get my permission first!

I got the idea for this story when I found a midi file in my document folder. When I clicked on it, the song from the movie "Casper" started playing and inspired me.

~~

Prologue:

In a room, down a small hallway, a song was being played. A song with a graceful melody that only someone who valued life would listen to over and over again. If you walked down this hall, you would soon hear the light tapping of feet.

The feet of a graceful dancer dance to the smooth rhythm that the song was creating. Her pools of deep crystalline blue hidden under delicate eyelids shaded a light peachy color that contrasted to the happy glow in her fair skinned cheeks.

Her hair flew about her, unlike most dancers; she would leave her hair down to flow around her like waves upon the sand. Never once did the delicate hair that people said outshone the sun ever touch the floor, or the teenager's feet for that matter.

She wore simple attire. A black leotard with white tights, which only showed off her figure more. Her small, but strong legs kept her up, her delicate waist hidden by the swishing of her golden locks.

If you were to look at this teen, you would think she is someone of royal birth. Someone with all the money in the world. But look closer O fair people. This girl was not of noble birth, nor did her family have all the money in the world.

The face of the girl was adorned with the slightest, but happiest, or smiles. This is what she loved to do. What she believed was the reason she was born. Never once did she misstep, never once did she lose her balance. 

If you had never once talked with this girl, you would never know that she was a warrior. Never once would you think that she has, countless times, had to kill off someone. Never once would you know that she regretted it more then words alone could express.

True, she loved and valued the life she had. She brought out the best in everyone she met. But the question was could she bring humanity to a person who has killed cold-blood?

This was only for the fair-skinned, golden-haired sixteen-year-old to know. For she was the one that was chosen to do so, not by fate, nor destiny. She did not believe in these things. She would make her own future, and make sure that the teen she was going to help had a future too. Soon the girl of sixteen stopped her dance and looked towards the shadowed wall.

A figure, standing there in the shadows watched her as she danced. No sooner had the figure appeared did the girls' excellent senses pick up a presence. She watched at the golden haired girl walked over and shut the music off with a click.

"It is time." Was all the girl said to the figure.

"Hai," replied the figure. She stepped out into the light, her long green, almost black, hair swayed at her knees while her fuku adorned her petit waist.

She held out a staff towards the girl and soon the girl who was earlier wearing a leotard was now wearing snugly fitting black pants, a blue tank-top that her eyes shamed, and tennis shoes much like the ones that the teen was to help wore.

"You know what to do, correct?" The tall, regal looking woman asked.

"Hai," came the answer from the pronounced ruby red lips, which were almost always accompanied by a smile.

"Good. Please be careful, Usagi-chan." The woman said as the room changed into a void of swirling mist.

Usagi, the name of someone with the purest heart in the world.

The women continued when they reached a large door, "the one you must help has been trained from birth to kill cold blood. You must earn the trust, only then can you help. Do you understand?" She asked with a motherly voice.

"Hai, I understand." The girl said with confidence.

"Do you understand that once you step threw these doors, you shall never return to this dimension?"

Usagi looked at the older woman, her eyes giving the only answer needed. She had no reason to be in this world when she was needed more so in another. Nodding, she walked threw the gates and focused on the time she was to be in.

The golden haired angel, upon reaching the doors, clutched her chest where a brooch lay and walked threw the gates that would lead her to her charge.

'Where does one find a person who needs help?' She questioned in her mind as she looked around a very peaceful looking city. She already knew all of what was going on. The woman had told her everything before Usagi took on the mission.

This was the Sanq Kingdom, this was the descendent kingdom of the one Usagi herself would have reigned over if she had not heard that one simple phrase whispered to her in a dream.

Destiny is what you make of it. Not what you are expected to do.

That one simple phrase had forever changed the life of this teenager. She chose to believe this whispered phrase and took her destiny into her own hands and out of the ones of fate. No longer would she be just a puppet hanging there while a puppeteer marionette her around on the stage called life.

"Miss, are you lost?" A gentle, but stoic, voice asked from her side. 

Usagi looked towards the boy, her eyes with such wisdom alone made the boy struggle to hold back a gasp. She smiled, "Iie. But maybe you can direct me to someone." She replied.

The brown haired boy of seventeen with only one emerald green eye showing, for the other was hidden by his hair replied, "whom is it that you're looking for?"

"A teenage boy of sixteen named Hiiro Yui, do you know where I can find him?" She said, with a bounce in her voice, her smile never fading.

'Why would someone like her be looking for someone like Hiiro?' The boy questioned in his head. He grabbed her arm and led her from the crowded streets and into an alleyway. "Why do you want to find Hiiro?"

"Well, Nanashi (no name), I was sent on a mission. He is my mission—and before you say anything," the girl said with a grin, "I'm not going to kill any of you pilots."

If he had not been trained to show no emotions, his eyes would have bugged out of his head at that very moment, but instead he just grabbed his gun and pointed it at her. "Who are you? Who do you work for?" He uttered the cliché phrase once more.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino. I work for no one but myself." The girl replied, her never fading smiled still adorned her angelic features.

The boy wasn't convinced. "Wrong answer." He said as he shot at her arm. She didn't flinch even as the bullet pierced her flesh.

"Nanashi, or rather, Trowa...as much as my arm hurts right now, I am still going to find Hiiro with or without your help." Usagi said as she held a protective hand over her wound.

This girl intrigued Trowa. Unlike many others, she did not flinch, nor did she cry out in pain. And she was still determined to find the Trigger-happy boy. What intrigued him more is that she never let her smile fade from his lips.

"What do you say, are you going to help me find him or not?" She said with that same cheerful tone that a certain braided haired boy Trowa knew used.

"Hai. Come with me." He walked past her, and unknown to him she closed her eyes and when they opened again her wound was no where to be found.

He lead them threw the crowded streets, then they walked threw the woods. He stopped just before they reached a hillside. "Even if you are on our side, which I don't know if you are, I'm still going to have to cover your eyes."

"What good would that do when I would just be able to find my way back her whether my eyes were covered or not?" She said to him with those crystalline eyes shining with the truth that she spoke.

He just nodded and they continued walking, no sooner had they gotten over the hill did Usagi's eyes meet up with a small camp. She trained her eyes over the site, noting the five Gundams that lay hidden in the brush.

"Nanashi, I do have to say that Heavyarms is a very cool Gundam." She said to the boy, causing him to throw yet another glance over his shoulder at her.

How this girl new all these things about him left him utterly confused. Though he didn't ever show it. Usagi knew he had millions of questions to ask, and when she found the one named Hiiro Yui, she'd answer them.

When a boy with sandy blonde hair noticed Trowa coming towards the camp, he raised his hand in greeting...only to then notice that Trowa had golden blonde hair coming from behind him.

"Um, guys. Why does Trowa have long blonde hair come out of his back?" A boy with a long braid asked everyone else's unspoken question.

A teenager with unruly brown hair grabbed his gun and held it at his side, waiting for the tall stoic boy to move out of his way.

Trowa stopped and turned to Usagi, "the one ready to shoot you is the one you're lookin' for." Then he walked over to the sandy blonde haired boy to watch the seen unfold.

"Who are you? Who do you work for?" Hiiro said that damn phrase again.

Usagi looked over to Trowa with an amused smile; "you guys sure are cliché." She said to him, earning her a twitch of amusement on the teenagers' normally hard face.

She turned and looked back at Hiiro, but not before looking around her at the others, "my name is Usagi Tsukino. I work for no one but my self. And I hate repeating myself." She said with a slight pout on her face.

"Weak onna." The Chinese one muttered.

"Shut up, Wufei." She called back, "if you want to insult me, at least you can do me the respect of saying the damn thing to my face!"

The braided one, the boy with the sandy blonde hair, and Wufeis' eyes bugged out of their heads.

"Omae o korosu." The trigger-happy teen uttered the catch phrase we all know and love.

"Nanashi-san, will you please get him off that trigger-happy mode?" Usagi said with an exasperated sigh, then she grinned, "if you do ... I'll tell you how I know about the Gundams you have hidden in that foliage over there!"

'San...she trusts people quickly.' At the mention of the Gundams Trowa had to say something, "Hiiro, she knows something about us that no one else does. Put the gun down." He stated.

Hiiro, too, wanted to know what this petit girl knew, so he put the gun to his side. And stared at her.

"Arigatoo, Nanashi-san and Hiiro-san!" She said cheerfully before taking a seat right where she was standing. "Ask away, I was told that I was to answer all the questions you ask... except for some certain ones."

"Can you beat up, Wufei?" The braided one asked.

Usagi laughed, "no, Duo, I'm not going to beat him up. I could, but I won't."

"How do you know our names?" The quite one finally spoke up.

"Well, you see, I was sent here for a mission...I guess that's what you could call it. Before I accepted it, I was told all there was to know about you all. Except for your past. That was something I didn't want to know because I figured if you trusted me enough at some point that you would tell me yourselves. I just here to make sure that one of you has a future."

__

Has a future.

The last comment hung there in the air. Who's future? Why was it that Usagi didn't back down from anything?

Duo looked at the girl, 'has a future, what could she possibly mean? All of us have a future, but she seemed to know of someone that may not in this group. But who?'

"Miss Usagi—"

"Just call me Usagi, Quatre-san." Usagi said with a kind smile that got her one in return.

"Usagi-san, not to be rude, but what exactly do you mean by 'has a future'?"

Usagi debated over telling him, but she knew he felt it...he was an empathy. Getting up, her hair flowing behind her, she went and whispered the answer into the boys' ears.

"I trust that you'll keep that a secret, just between the two of us." Usagi said after she straightened.

"Hai." Quatre said, nodding at the same time.

"Sugoi!" She said with a happy laugh.

"Usagi-san, you seem quite quick to trust people..." Trowa said to the girl.

"Trowa-san" She said, "I'm quick to trust because I know that deep down everyone is kind hearted like...Quatre." As she said this, the little Arabian took on a cute shade of crimson that caused her to laugh once more.

"Hn." Came Hiiros response, obviously he didn't agree with her.

"Some people just never learn." Usagi said with a sigh, a frown that just didn't seem right for her face now showed on her features as she looked towards Hiiro.

Quatre and Duo shot Hiiro an accusing look, which in turn got them the famous Hiiro Yui death glare, which again made the blonde girl smile.

Then, getting a determined look in her eyes, Usagi stood, walked over to Hiiro, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the trees. Earning her ten points for making everyone get a shocked look on their faces.

"What is your problem, Hiiro?" Usagi said, once they were out of earshot.

"..." was the reply.

"Hiiro Yui, if you don't respond I'm going to smack you on the head!" She said with fierceness in her voice, yet another thing that just didn't seem to suit her.

"What do you mean?" He finally said.

Usagi looked at him with that same smile, "you know that I was talking about you back there."

"I have killed, that is reason enough for me not to be alive."

"So have I, but that doesn't mean that it's reason enough for me not to live." Usagi replied with more wisdom behind her words then he would probably ever know.

"Are you telling me that I'm supposed to believe that someone as innocent as you has killed?" Hiiro said with that monotone voice of his.

"Believe what you want, but I have...all because of a mission." She replied before turning and walking back to where the rest were, leaving behind the perfect soldier to think about what she had told him.

~~

Waii, stupid, yet needed. :D See you all next chapter! *Teary eyes* that is, if you all want to be nice and keep reading! It will get better!! If you like it, just tell me I already have six chapters done. o_o


	2. Chapter 1

Yuugasa Usagi – Chapter 1: The Dance

Yuugasa Usagi – Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own shows, own the storyline.

Ever notice that the titles of my stories usually have nothing at all to do with the stuff in 'em? Hehe!

~~

Quatre sat there in the tree he had been sitting in for a good time and played his violin. The others, used to this, didn't wake...not even Duo.

But one person did. Usagi. She stirred awake from her sleep in the sleeping bag that she was in at the time. She realized that the noise that I woken her from her peaceful dream was a violin being played.

Upon exiting the tent, she saw that Quatre was the one playing, but she noticed that his eyes were also closed in thought. She couldn't help but to start dancing the moves she had been taught. The music was just flowing threw her veins.

Now, if anyone were to walk in on the camp, they might think it was odd for a girl to be dancing so gracefully to music that seemed to come from nowhere at such an early hour of the day.

But no one was going to walk in on the camp. It was to well hidden. But, the occupants did wake up to the sound of footsteps on the ground outside of their tents and soon, all four of the pilots that weren't awake jumped from their tents.

Usagi and Quatre paid them no attention. He just kept playing. She just kept dancing. Soon, Quatre opened his eyes to see the angelic girl they had just met only a day before dancing to his song.

He stopped playing to watch her, but as soon as he stopped, she stopped and looked up at him. But he just tilted his head towards the others.

"Wha—oh," she started. She blushed profusely and darted back into the tent that she had set up, with Trowas help. When she poked her head back out five minutes later, her hair was hanging in her face, making it quite hard to see.

"Do you ever think of puttin' it in a braid like mine?" Duo said when he saw her get an annoyed look on her face and brush it away.

"Um, well. I can't braid my hair without screwing it up." Usagi replied as she exited the tent wearing what she had been yesterday.

Duo thought for a moment, this girl trusted all of them the first moment that she had laid eyes on them. Plus she didn't seem like she would spring any deadly attacks on them. "Sit down, I'll braid it for you."

To Wufei, who was watching the seen from where he was practicing his martial arts, thought it was quite odd that Duo was offering to braid this onnas hair for her.

Usagi sat down and sat there perfectly still as the boy, who hadn't trusted her at all the other day, was now braiding her hair for her.

"Duo-san?" She finally said after a while of silence.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Next time you're going to watch me dancing, will you at least tell me so that I won't be so embarrassed." Usagi said in a quite voice.

"No prob. But you are pretty good, where'd you learn it?" Duo replied as he finished the last of her extremely long braid.

"Just something I've had lessons in since I was little. It helped a lot with my clumsiness. Thanks Duo, that helps a lot." She said as she twirled around and noticed that her hair no longer got in her face.

Those genuine smiles that she gave him made him think that she was way too innocent and pure to be hanging around with this gang. Just when he was about to say something, she snapped her head to the side, looking towards the trees.

'_Setsuna..._' Usagi thought, then without warning, she shoot off at a dead run towards the Guardian of Time. When she came to a halt, it wasn't a very stable one.

"Usagi-chan, how is everything coming along?" The woman asked her young charge.

Usagi smiled brightly; "Trowa-san, Duo-san, and Quatre-san already trust me. I told off Wufei, so I think that got me at least on his good side... if he has one. And Hiiro, well, he's just like you said he would be."

"Good, Hiiro will come around. Everyone always does when you are around. I swear, you could charm your way into even a Youma's heart."

"Arigatoo..." the young girl said as she blushed.

"Usagi-san!" Rang out Duos voice.

"I better get going, Setsuna-san, sayoonara!" Soon the girl was running off again, her long golden braid flying behind her.

"Usa—" Duo's call was cut off as an object hit his side full force, knocking him and whatever it was that knocked him down to the ground.

"Ouch," Usagi said when she hit the ground, even though most of her petit body landed on Duo.

"Usagi-san?" He asked when he heard her voice.

"Duo-san, my arm hurts a lot. You landed on it." She replied ever so quietly as she sat up, clutching the said arm.

"Is it broken?" He asked he with concern in his eyes.

"I don't think so. Jeez, remind me _never_ to run threw the forest when you call my name. I might just end up with a broken limb." She said with a low laugh.

"And remind me never to call out your name in the forest, just in case you forget." He replied as he got up. He stuck out a hand to help her up and she took it.

"Thanks." She said once she got to her feet. She again rubbed the sore arm, but put on a good face to show that it didn't hurt as much as it did.

However, no matter how much of her clumsiness was gone, she still had some left. Which because a proven fact when she tripped over a root that had popped out of the ground. 

__

Crack.

"Oh, see, now it's most likely broken." She mumbled into the dirt her face was lying in.

"What'd you say, Usagi-san?" Duo asked, completely oblivious to the sound of her bone breaking most likely.

Usagi lifted her face off the ground, "I said that I think it's broken now, didn't you just hear it crack?"

"Oops, sorry, that was me. I must've snapped this branch off right when you landed." Duo said with an impish grin plastered on his face.

Usagi mumbled some incoherent Japanese that sounded like "baka." She stood up, without Duo's help, and walked briskly back towards camp.

"Usagi-san what--" Quatre was about to ask, but stopped when he saw the look in her eyes.

Usagi just went right past the kind boy, right into her tent. She emerged seconds later with a bundle of something, then she ran towards the lake that was not to far from them.

"Usagi-san, _matta_ (wait)!" yelped the little Arabian, but the girl was on a warpath and was determined to get washed up.

Quatre dashed after her, God knows what she would do when she saw that someone was already in the lake taking a "bath." Duo had doubled over with laughter and was wiping tears from his eyes.

Usagi continued at her brisk walk, even as Quatre told her to wait. When she got to the lake...she wished she had listened to him. Her eyes bugged out at the site she saw.

"Ahhh!" She screamed, as she looked away, her face the deepest of crimson reds. "Oh, my God. I'm--gomen, gomen nasai, Hiiro-san!" She said as the pilot hid himself under the water.

This, no doubt, would make her never want to look at Hiiro ever again. Even if she had only seen his backside, it was enough to embarrass the living hell out of the girl.

"You can look now, Usagi-san." Hiiro said once he had gotten his clothes back on.

"Iie." Was all she said while shaking her head side to side, causing the braid to fly back and forth. Her hands still covered her crimson face, while the pack she had carried with her lay on the ground at her feet.

"I'm dressed, Usagi. You can look." He said again in that tone of his.

"Iie." Usagi answered, only this time it came in a little squeak. If he could have, Hiiro would've rolled his eyes.

"Onna, what the hell happened?" Wufei's hard voice asked when he saw her face. When he didn't get an answer out of her, he looked to Hiiro.

"Let's just say she saw my backside and leave it at that," the trigger-happy pilot said.

Soon Duo, Quatre and Trowa came running from the direction of camp. Duo took one look at Usagi and fell over laughing, then he yelped as Trowa smacked him in the head.

Quatre was shocked at the site. He knew this wouldn't have happened if she had just listened to him, but alas, it did.

Trowa walked towards the teenage girl, "Usagi-san, what happened?"

"Trowa-san...I just saw something I didn't ever want to see at this time in my life." She said, her face fading a few shades lighter.

"What do you mean?" Trowa asked. Then it hit him, "oh, nevermind."

Usagi nodded her face still in her hands.

"Hey, we're all clothed here, you can take your hands away from your face." He whispered to her.

"I know, but I am really embarrassed." Usagi replied.

"Well, think about how Hiiro feels." He said to her. 

Slowly, very slowly, she removed her hands, a big smile on her face, "yeah...you're right."

"Aren't I always?" He said in a playful tone that he'd never used before.

"Trowa-san!" She said as she smacked his arm playfully. Then she turned to face Hiiro, though her eyes were to the ground. "Gomen again, Hiiro-san. I was just kind of pissed because I tripped in the woods after I talked with--" she never finished her sentence.

"Talked with whom?" Hiiro asked.

Usagi gulped, '_Uh... think of something quick, Usagi!_' "Duo." She replied, though she knew she didn't sound at all convincing.

"Usagi-san, why don't I take you to a pond that I found so you can get cleaned up with no one else around." Trowa said to her.

"H-hai." Usagi replied as she grabbed her belongings from the ground and walked with Trowa towards the said pond.

"Are you going to be traumatized for the rest of your life?" Trowa finally asked when they were out of earshot of the others.

"Iie, just for most of my teenage years." She replied.

"How old are you, anyway?"

"Sixteen, and don't say it! I know I don't look sixteen." Usagi said as she shot him a look.

Trowa nodded and usurered a hand in front of them, "there you are, Usagi-san."

Usagi's eyes lit up when she saw the shining blue waters of the pond, "oh! Arigatoo, Trowa-san!" she threw her arms around the taller boy and gave him a hug before bounding off to the pond.

"I'll wait about five yards away, where I can't see you. Okay?" Trowa said as he walked off.

"Hai!" Came her cheerful reply. Usagi undid her braid and striped herself of her cloths. She squeaked when the cool water hit her skin, but she soon go used to it and went through the routine of bathing herself.

"By the way, Trowa-san...you can call me anything _but_ Usagi-san. I hate that!" Trowa heard Usagi call out; he could just imagine her nose scrunching up in disgust.

The only ones now that still called her 'Usagi-san' were Quatre and Duo. Duo only because he had seen what happened when he didn't and did not want to repeat that little unsaid incident.

Trowa sat down against a tree and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the forest. It had been quite, Oz hadn't attacked, nor had they received missions. Maybe it was true; maybe the wars really were over. If so, then why were they still hiding out?

Usagi got out of the water, dried herself and put on new clothes, though they looked almost like the ones she had previously been wearing. She left her hair down to dry and walked in the direction Trowa had when he left her.

He heard her footsteps, but didn't open his eye... that is until he got a head full of cold water. "Gah!" He screamed, jumping up as the cold water dripped down from his head to his back.

Behind him stood Usagi, trying to look innocent, but a big smile was on her face. Trowa just looked at her with that I-know-you-did-it-so-you-might-as-well-laugh-about-it looks, but the girl who could laugh on the dime kept a seemingly straight face.

"My, my, my...did you get a little wet there, Trowa-san?" She said with an impish grin much like Duo's.

"Yeah, wonder how that could've happened." He replied giving her a knowing look.

"Yeah. That's a _big_ mystery, ain't it?" She said as she whistled innocently. Trowa walked over to her and towered above her, causing her to stop immediately and gulp.

Without warning, Trowa picked up the small girl, walked back to the water, and tossed her back into the ponds deeper end. Usagi screamed as she flew back into the water. Only when she surfaced did she look at him.

"Trowa Barton, that was not funny." She said with a slight pout, which was only part of her plot.

Trowa, who had an amused smile twitching at his lips, walked over to the girl unknowing of what she was going to do. He stuck out his hand for her to grab.

Grab she did, and yanked on it hard. Causing the tall boy to tumble into the water. He surfaced sputtering water. Usagi looked at him with crossed arms and a grin, "see what happens when you throw someone in the water?"

"Hai." Trowa replied, still trying to get over the fact that he was tricked by a sixteen year old girl.

She got out of the pond and reached her hand out for his, he didn't want to relapse on what had just happened so he just grasped hers and let her pull him up.

"Lets get back and change into dry cloths before we get sick." Usagi said as she ran towards camp, Trowa being dragged behind for she hadn't let go of his hand.

"Usa-chan, either slow down or let go of my hand. You're about to make me fall." Trowa said to the girl in front of him.

'_Usa-chan_,' at the sheer mention of the name, she came to a dead halt. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about the last time that she had been called Usa-chan.

__

Galaxia sat there in her throne laughing as she held the Star Seeds of Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako—also known as: Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus.

All four of the Inner Senshi fell as the Starlights, who were beaten badly, watched. 

"No way! Why? Why? For us?" Yaten asked.

"To... save... important... people..." was Ami's dying reply.

"Important people?" Taiki echoed, not understanding.

"Yes... both Sailor Moon and the Starlights... are important... to us..." Minako replied as she faded away.

"Oh, god! Even if you might fade away?" Seyia screamed.

"Please... in our place... protect Usagi-chan... and this world!" Makoto asks as she faded away.

Usagi put ChibiChibi down, and crawled over to the fading Rei, crying. "Rei-chan... Rei-chan! Rei-chan!" She screamed as she picked up her fallen Senshi's head. "Everyone!"

Ami, Makoto, and Minako faded, except for Rei.

"Wait! Mako-chan! Minako-chan! Ami-chan! Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone!" Usagi yelled.

Rei reached up and put her hand on Usagi's head, "Usa-chan... you... are... too... sweet... be... strong!"

"Rei-chan! Don't... We promised to be together until the end! Please don't leave me alone!" Usagi said between sobs.

"Don't... forget... you... have... Mamoru-san..." Rei said, but gasped in pain. "Sorry... I... can't... protect... you..." she said, then faded away.

Usagi sat there, watching the little orbs of Rei's existence fly into the air. She touched one, breaking it into pieces. Sitting there for a moment in shock she finally said, "Rei-chan! no..." in a low whisper. Then she screamed, "NO!!!"

"Rei-chan..." she said in a barely audible whisper.

"Usa-chan, are you alright?" Trowa asked as he touched her shoulder.

Usagi sniffled, "yeah, I'll be fine." She dashed away her forming tears with the back of her hands and turned to face Trowa with a smile that didn't even reach her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, not even knowing why he cared.

"It's just...the last time someone called me 'Usa-chan' was when they were..." her voice broke.

"Were what?" He didn't understand at all why this was hard for her to say it was just a name...wasn't it?

"Rei-chan...she called me that before she died...Galaxia-sama killed her and the girls." Usagi said with a far off look in her eyes.

"Would you prefer if I called you something else?" Trowa asked, bringing the golden haired girl back from her memories.

"Iie. I think it's time I put them to rest. It's hard to believe it though, isn't it?" Usagi said.

"What's hard to believe?"

"That I would be the type of person that has had to watch her four very best friends in the world die, and to be the person who killed their killer. Even if I didn't kill Galaxia-sama, but Chaos who had possessed her."

"Yeah, it is. Let's get back to camp before we really do get sick." Trowa replied, though he was confused. He put a comforting arm around the year younger girls' shoulders and she whispered a thank you.

When they got back to camp, they were certainly a sight to behold. Both of them were dripping wet. Trowa had his arm around Usagi's shoulders as if comforting her and protecting her at the same time. And Usagi's face no longer had the cheerful smile that she had left with.

"Usagi-san, what's--" Quatre started to ask, but stopped when he saw Trowa mouth 'not now.'

Usagi walked into her tent, as did Trowa, but she didn't come back out.

"Trowa, what happened with Usagi-san?" Duo finally asked when they were all eating supper...without Usagi.

"It's up to her if she wants to tell you." Was all Trowa said. Soon he got up with a plate of food and walked to Usagi's tent and murmured something that the others couldn't hear.

When he walked back, the plate was no longer in his possession; a pair of lifeless looking crystalline blue eyes was blankly staring it at.

"Weak onna." Wufei muttered.

"Wufei, I thought you believe in a honor code. Where the hell in that code does it say that people who have lost people dear to them, even if they are women, need to be treated with disrespect? I thought the code was to help the weak, not insult them." Trowa practically yelled at the Chinese pilot before getting up and walking to his tent for the night.

"He's right." Hiiros monotone voice said causing everyone to direct their surprised looks to him but the soldier just got up and walked into his tent.

"Yeah, Wufei, he is." Duo said before going to his tent, but not without a loud yawn.

Quatre didn't need to say anything; his silence in this was enough to make Wufei feel horrible about what he had said. The little Arabian walked to his tent, looking one last time at Wufei, then closed the door of it.

Wufei thought for a moment—well, actually, about an hour—about what Trowa had said. He'd been right, and Wufei knew it. But it was still hard to believe that someone who had been so incredibly quite and stoic before was now the one telling him off and acting like a teenage boy of seventeen should act...young.

A calm and quite voice soon broke into Wufeis thoughts when he heard, "in a honor code, people sometimes lose that which the code was really made for. For this, they can cause people great pain and suffering, but they wouldn't know it because they were blinded by what they thought was the code they were taught to live by. Sometimes those people just need something or someone to remind them of what the code really is."

He looked up to see Usagi standing there, her face stained with the tears that she had cried. The girl didn't offer a smile like she would have before, she only placed her plate down with the others and walked back to her tent.

There it was. There was the truth, right there, bluntly put before him not only once but twice. The Chinese pilot got up finally and went to his tent to sleep on the words that had been spoken to him that night.

Two days after the 'incident,' and some skillful talking on Trowas part, Usagi finally emerged from her tent. Although she was still sad, she was back to her cheerful self again.

"Morning everyone!" she chimed in the happy tone that everyone was used to hearing.

Instead of his usual grunt of a welcoming, Wufei actually said a word, "Morning." Granting him five brownie points.

Upon hearing the whole sentence, Duo fell off his seat in surprise.

"Hey, Wufei-san." Usagi said with a smile, happy that she had finally gotten some of the respect that she wanted from the boy. Taking her usual spot next to Trowa and Hiiro she watched the cherry blossoms, something she hadn't seen in a while, rustle in the light wind and fall to the ground.

She had yet to earn Hiiros trust, but she would work on that later. She might as well get the trust of the others since she couldn't go back to her time. After everyone had finished eating the breakfast made by Quatre, Trowa led Usagi back to the pond since she didn't want to take the chance of getting lost.

When Usagi got out of the water, she went and sat next to Trowa. "You know what? I will never be able to go back to where I came from. But I don't care. There were to many bad memories there, to many reminders of the countless battles that I had to fight unwillingly. Do you think that I'm running from the past, Trowa-san?"

"No," was his short reply. She sat, looking up at the sun happy to feel it on her face again when Trowa spoke again, "when you called me 'Nanashi' when we first met, you were right. I have no name; I am just a kid who was working on Heavyarms when another mechanic killed the real Trowa Barton. I took his place because I was fond of the Gundam.

"I can't remember anything of my childhood; it's like the memories are forever erased from my brain. When I was working, people called me Nanashi, ever since I could remember, that's what I had told people to call me. All of the others, with the exception of Hiiro, have their real names. I don't have a name at all, or a past. I have just always been Trowa Barton, pilot of Heavyarms, and enemy of Oz."

Usagis smile played on her face; he was the first one of the five to entrust her his past. "Well, Trowa seems to suit you just find. And it's not the name that defines a person; it's the person who defines the name. There is nothing wrong with that." At this, the golden haired angel stood and pulled up her friend and they walked back to the camp.

Trowa thought about what she had said about a person defining the name. After much thought, he knew it was true. No matter what his name had been, his attitude and way of life wouldn't have been any different.

Usagi knew he put thought into it, now if only she could get Hiiro to open up like that. She sighed inwardly; it would be a lot of work to get the trigger-happy perfect solider to even utter a polite phrase to her. But she knew somehow, she had to do her mission.

'_One down, four to go. Well, I think Quatre will be easy once I spend a little time with him, so makes that two down and three to go._' Usagi thought.

~~

*Tosses her kitten, Snickers, from her lap. * Hey-o, hope you liked that chapter! Long, but I am going to try and make each on about ten pages each! The next chapter will be out soon. I'll post one chapter a day until I have to actually **write** the next one. Love ya!

Ema


	3. Chapter 2

Yuugasa Usagi – Chapter 2: Arabian Nights

Yuugasa Usagi – Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own – characters. Do own – storyline.

Whelp, here it is, the next chapter! Have fun!

~~

'_It has only been about a week since she came to the camp, but already there is a big difference in the way people are acting._

Trowa is no longer the stoic, silent person he used to be, he acts like a boy of his age normally does, playing games with the hyper Usagi and Duo, and escorting the girl to the pond.

We all know she could get there on her own, but she insists that Trowa come so she can have someone to talk to about something she won't tell the rest of us.

All of us can tell that something has happened between Usagi and Trowa, they are closer now then they were before the first day at the pond. She insists on still calling him 'Trowa-san' but occasionally 'Trowa-kun' slips out. 

Duo is acting as calm as he can possibly be around her, for it seems to annoy her that he is constantly bugging her about her past. He has also learned that if he does not call her 'Usagi-san' that she will get a very mad look on her face.

Wufei has started to give her some respect, but he still doesn't seem to trust her a lot, but respect is a start.

Hiiro will remain the same way he is right now for the rest of his life, unless Usagi can break threw the barrier he has put up. 

As for me, I do not know if she has changed me. I just like to think that if she has, it's for the better.' With that, the Arabian teen closed the journal that he had been keeping for most of his teenage life.

"Yoo-hoo, Quatre-san, you in there?" Came Usagi's voice from outside of his tent.

Quatre got up and walked to the door of it, "Hai, Usagi-san?"

Usagi smiled brightly, "do you think you could show me to the pond? Trowa-san when into town for the day and I really need to take a bath." As she said this her nose crinkled up in disgust, making it seemingly impossible for the teenager to refuse.

"Sure, come on this way," Quatre said as he walked out of the tent. Usagi fell into step beside him, but was watching the cherry blossoms just like she had for the few days that they were on the trees.

"You can sit over there at that tree, Trowa-san sits there and he can't see anything." Usagi said happily when the reached the familiar pond. Quatre nodded, a faint blush rising on his cheeks as he watched her walk to the water with a bounce in her step.

He sat down at the said spot a watched the sky. Everything was peaceful now, but they couldn't rid themselves of the Gundams. At least, not until Hiiro and Wufei realized that the wars had possibly ended.

"Hey, Quatre-san, aren't the cherry blossoms beautiful?" Usagi's voice rang out.

"Yes, they are. Usagi-san, may I ask a question?" He replied back.

"Hai." Was the simple reply that he got.

"Why is it that you get a far off look in your eyes when you see cherry blossoms, or when ever Trowa calls you 'Usa-chan'?" Quatre didn't know why he was asking, he thought it was quite rude of him, but it was just something he needed to know.

"Back home... I used to go on picnics with my friends, Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, and Minako-chan. Every time we went, the cherry blossoms were in bloom." Usagi replied to the first question. She got out of the water and put her clothes on quickly and walked over to Quatre.

"As for the other question, it's because when my friend Rei-chan was dying, after all the others had faded away, she called me Usa-chan. I was in such despair after that, I killed Chaos, who had possessed Galaxia-sama's body." Usagi replied, this time tears didn't well up in her eyes.

'_She's hard to picture as someone who has killed before. But then again, so am I._' The little Arabian thought.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, breaking into the thought.

"I was thinking that since you have told me part of your past, I should return the gesture."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Quatre-san." Usagi said, but she sat down next to the boy anyways.

"Most people, they just cannot imagine me being a killer. I came from a pacifist family, and colony. I remember the day that my father was killed in the colony, along with the people who had been convinced by Oz that our family never wanted to help the colony.

But we did, we always had given money to the colonies, not just our own. When I watched him die, something came over me and I built Wing Zero and the Zero system took control of me, I destroyed two colonies and almost killed Hiiro and Trowa."

When he didn't continue, Usagi spoke, "but they are here right now, alive and well. Okay, so maybe not Hiiro, but look at Trowa. He's a lot happier now then he was before."

"Because you came along, Usagi-san. He wouldn't talk to anyone unless it was necessary, but you came along and he changed...for the better." Quatre replied, looking at the girl.

She smiled, "I'm just being myself, Quat-san. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Quatre blushed slightly at the new nickname, but just nodded.

"So, how do you propose I get Wufei to be nice to me?" Usagi said after a few minutes of silence.

"The only way I can think of is to spar with him, but he is an exceptionally good martial artist and hard to beat." Quatre responded.

"Good, because 'hard' is not 'impossible,' so that means I might just have a chance!" the girl exclaimed.

Quatre sat there with a surprised look on his face, Usagi was going to spar with Wufei? This was something he knew he couldn't miss.

Usagi stood and stuck her hand out to her companion and they walked back to the camp. Trowa still hadn't returned, so Usagi hung around Quatre all day. He was easy to talk to and since she had already gotten his past out of him, she might as well stick around.

"_Ja, ken, po_ (rock, paper, scissors)." Usagi and Quatre chanted in unison after they had ate dinner that night.

"Paper beats rock!" Usagi exclaimed happily, it had been her third time in a row beating the other teen. But in those three turns, he had noticed that she always went from scissors to rock to paper.

"Want to play again?" He wagered.

"Hai!"

"_Ja, ken, po."_ They said again.

"Rock beats scissors." Quatre said to Usagi, who had a slight pout on her lips, but it soon disappeared.

For a duration of the evening, they played the game. Annoying the hell out of Wufei and possibly Hiiro, who after the second game went into his tent.

Soon, Usagi's yawning signified that she was sleepy.

"Lets get to bed, Usagi-san, it's late." Quatre said as he and Usagi stood.

"Hai." She said with a yawn. Usagi walked to her tent, giving one last smile to Quatre. Without getting into her PJ's she crawled into the sleeping bag and fell fast asleep.

__

"Usagi-chan." A voice called out to her in her dream.

"Hello? Who's there?" Usagi asked the voice.

"Usagi no baka!" The voice said from behind her with a playful tone.

"Rei-chan!" She screamed as she turned and launched herself into the raven haired girls arms.

"Usagi-chan, how have you been? I see you get to be with a bunch of hunks twenty-four seven." Rei said with a smile.

"I've been great, Rei-chan. And how'd you know I was with the guys?"

"We can see pretty much everything from here. Somehow you got into our realm in your sleep."

"We?" Usagi questioned, hope filling her voice.

"We," said three other voices, belonging to Ami, Makoto and Minako.

"Ami-chan! Mako-chan! Minako-chan!" She stared at her fallen Senshi, who still wore their fukus.

"It's be awhile hasn't it, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked her blonde friend.

"Hai. I miss you guys." She replied with tears in her eyes.

"Same here, Usa-chan." Makoto replied, "but look at all the bishounen you get to hang with!"

Usagi laughed at her friend, who got starry-eyed just like she used to. Soon, she felt like something was tugging on her.

"Usagi-chan, you're waking up. We'll see you again, soon!" Said the voices of her friends.

"No, I don't want to go, not yet!...Rei-chan..." Usagi said when her eyes fluttered open. She reached a hand up to her tear stained cheek, it had been real, and she had really seen her friends. Jumping up she ran out of the tent, not caring what she looked like and went to Quatre, who was the only one awake at the moment.

"Quatre-san, I saw them, I saw my friends!" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"In my dream, I saw my friends, they were really there! All of them, Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, and Minako-chan!" The elated girl started to dance around from happiness.

Quatre looked on confused, but then he felt with his empathy her happiness and couldn't help but laugh.

Duo, woken by Usagi's voice and Quatres laugh, exited his tent. "Usagi-san, I'm watching you." He said, remembering what she had asked of him a week and a half ago.

"I don't care! I'm too happy!" She said, twirling around still until she had to sit down from dizziness because she had not spun her head correctly.

"What did they say, Usagi-san?" Quatre asked when she finally sat down.

Usagi beamed, "they said I was lucky to be hanging out with a bunch of _bishounen_."

Quatre blushed, causing Duo and Usagi to laugh.

"Oh, Quatre-san, it was the greatest thing in the world to seem them again. I hope I can see them again soon." Usagi said with a wistful voice.

By now, everyone was awake and wondering what the golden haired girl was talking about. Except for Quatre and Duo who already knew.

"I am happy for you, Usagi-san." Quatres quite voice said.

"Maybe someday, I'll see them outside of a dream." Usagi whispered after giving Quatre an appreciative smile.

"Usagi-san," Duo said, breaking her train of thought, "what do your friends look like?"

Usagi looked up at the braided one, the only picture she had decided to bring with her was the one of them in their fukus. "Okay, but I only brought one with me." She walked back to her tent and grabbed the photo. '_Minna-chan..._' she thought.

She walked out with the picture clung to her chest, as if it was keeping her up and walking. "Here," was all she said as she showed the picture to everyone.

"Was it taken during Halloween?" Duo asked when he saw the fukus that they were wearing, showing off much of their slender legs and thin bodies.

"Err...no." Usagi replied with a slight tint a red on her cheeks.

"Then why are you guys dressed like that?"

Usagi rolled her eyes, she hadn't expected him to know why so she avoided the question, "that's Rei-chan, there behind her is Mako-chan. The girl with the red bow is Minako-chan, and Ami-chan's the one with the blue hair." She said, pointing each of them out.

"Is that you?" Quatre asked, pointing to the one with the odangos.

"Hai. This was taken right before 'it' happened." Usagi said, stressing the word it.

Trowa and Quatre nodded in understanding, and the others just looked confused.

"Still, why are you wearing those costumes?" Duo's impatient voice whined from behind Usagi.

"They aren't _costumes_ they are _fukus_." Usagi replied.

"Fukus?"

Usagi rolled her eyes, "someone please explain to him what a fuku is." With that she walked away to put the precious possession back in its place.

"A fuku is something much like a battle outfit. But as I recall, no one has worn a fuku since those legendary Senshi from Tokyo." Quatre explained to Duo.

"That's right. No one has worn them because they don't have the right to." Usagi whispered when she came back out.

"Are you saying that you are a Senshi?" Wufei said with a snort of disgust.

"Hai." Was the answer, as plain and simple as they come.

"Usa-chan, they haven't been around for almost a thousand years." Trowa told her.

"I know that, don't you think I know that?" She said, rage starting to overcome her. With that, she walked away from the rest of them to who knows where.

All of them looked at each other, then to the direction that Usagi walked off towards.

"Hn." Was all Hiiro said before walking back to his tent.

Wufei muttered something in Chinese then walked towards the make shift training ring he had created.

Duo just looked confused, as usual, then he went to do something that the others just weren't interested in...brushing his hair.

"Should we go look for her?" Quatre asked the only one left, Trowa.

"Hai," Trowa responded. "Let's spilt up and look for her, that way we will have a better chance."

With that, the two teens spilt up in search for the blonde haired girl who had listened to their problems, then spoke with wisdom on them.

Quatre was having almost no luck, he didn't think that Trowa was fairing much better either. "Usagi-san!" He called out. No answer. "Usagi-san." He said again. Again, no answer.

Trowa, who was having the same luck, called out Usagi's name, "Usa-chan!" No reply. Just the rustle of the leaves in the wind. "Usa-chan?" No answer. Nothing. He sighed for the first time in his life and kept walking.

Usagi, who had starting running when she knew the guys couldn't hear her, was sitting up on a branch, her knees pulled up to her chest and her forehead resting on them.

'_I knew something like that would come up it I showed them the picture. So why did I?_' Usagi thought. She had pulled all her long golden hair up into a tight bun so that none of it would hang down and give away her hiding spot in the foliage.

"Usagi-san!" Usagi's head shot up at the sound of Quatres voice, well at least they were looking for her. But they would have a hard time for she did not want to be found.

"Usa-chan!" Usagi looked to her right, she could see the top of the tall boys head, but she never moved from her spot.

'_Guys, just give it up. I'll come back when I want..._' she thought to herself as she watched the two of them meet up and converse. '_It's harder then you guys think to find someone who doesn't want to be found. What's wrong with me? Those two down their trusted me with their past, and yet I cannot even face them after the picture incident. It doesn't make any sense. Why can't I just explain everything?_' Usagi thought.

Because, you nitwit, if you did...they would think you were crazy. Her subconscious answered.

'_Shut up._' She growled at it. '_Oh, great, now I am fighting with myself. This is intelligent._' Usagi thought.

'_Usagi no baka, stop talking to yourself and let them find you. They are as worried as they can get, I guess._' Rei's voice rang out loud and clear in the golden haired teens head.

'_Rei-chan, how do I explain to all of them that I am someone from a thousand years ago?_' Usagi thought, putting her head back on her knees.

When she didn't get an answer, Usagi figured that it was something she had to think about on her own.

Quatre and Trowa didn't give up their search until about two hours had passed. They figured that either she wasn't going to come back ever. Or that she was going to come back on her own.

Usagi sat in the tree until it was pitch black out, thinking and thinking. What would she say to them, she hadn't figured out yet. But she knew that she should go back.

She landed on the ground without a noise and started to walk back towards the camp. She knew she wasn't going to get lost since someone had left the fire burning and she could see the smoke rising into the night sky.

Upon entering the camp, she saw that Quatre was asleep by the fire, no doubt waiting for her. She couldn't help but smile and walk over to cover him up with a blanket from her tent.

"Night, Quat-san." She whispered before going into her own tent to sleep on the days escapades.

Quatre jerked awake the next morning and looked around. '_How did that blanket get on me?_' He questioned. Maybe Trowa or someone had put it on him, he didn't know.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Usagi's voice said from beside him.

"Usagi-san!" He exclaimed.

"Hai, sorry for taking off like that, I just needed to think." Usagi replied as she continued to eat a makeshift breakfast.

"Hey, Usagi-san." Duo's sleepy voice said, then he registered what he had just said, "Usagi-san, you're back!"

Usagi rolled her eyes, but smiled. She handed each of the teens a plate of food, then turned her head up to watch the clouds.

'_I think, that maybe I'll try to get Hiiro to trust me. Maybe not today... but I will sometime. He's got to trust me at some point in his life. Doesn't he?_' Usagi asked herself as she watched the clouds go by, never even noticing that she was leaning backwards until she fell.

"Ouch," was the only word spoken by the girl. Duo looked to see just who she might have landed on this time and started to laugh. Quatre looked over his shoulder to see why Duo was laughing, and a grin surfaced on his face.

There, lying in the dirt, was the perfect soldier boy. With Usagi right on top of him. Usagi finally sat up, an embarrassed red on her cheeks.

"Gomen, gomen nasai, Hiiro-san. I was looking at the clouds and I guess I leaned back to far." Usagi said as the boy just gave her that look of his.

"Hn." Was all he said.

Apparently this was not what the girl wanted to hear. "Hn?! All you have to say is 'Hn'?! Jeez, you _try_ to be nice to a person but they just throw you away like a dirty old rag." Usagi said, crossing her arms and glaring at the teen.

'_She sure has a lot of spunk..._' Hiiro thought as he saw her tell him off, for about the third time since she had met him. '_She's changed almost everyone here. She's gotten Trowa to talk more then he probably has ever talked in his life. She got partial respect from Wufei, at least he doesn't call her 'weak onna' and Duo... Duo is just well, Duo._' 

"Hello? Hiiro-san, you alive in there?" Usagi said waving her hand in front of his eyes. "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day where _he_ spaced off." She muttered.

"Nani?" Hiiro replied after snapping out of his thoughts.

"He is alive, good." Usagi said in a playful tone as she stuck her hand out to help him up.

Hiiro looked at the hand, then to her smiling face, then back to the hand. Ever so slowly his hand grasped hers and he allowed the petit girl that was stronger then she looked to pull him up.

She let go of his hand when she was sure that he was stable and handed him a plate of food, then she turned and sat right back down where she had been previously.

'_I think that's the first time Hiiro has ever accepted help from someone when he could do it on his own. What's even more surprising is that it was from a girl._' Quatre thought as Usagi sat back down.

While Quatre was thinking this, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei were having the exact same thought. Everyone shrugged and went off to do separate things, hopefully taking a bath was one of them.

"How do you do it, Usagi-san?" Quatre asked when everyone had left but them.

"Do what, Quatre?" She asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Get people to just do things that they've never do in their entire life when you want them to." 

"I don't get them to do it, I just act normal and if they want to do what I ask they can. Just like Hiiro letting me help him up, Trowa becoming more so like a normal seventeen year old boy should be like, and Wufei having respect for the 'weak' as he likes to call them." Usagi replied.

Quatre thought about this, she had a point. She did not ask them to change the way they were, they just did. It seemed that, just by being around them, they were all changing. It was nice to have someone like her around now that he thought about it.

Usagi was easy to talk to, she could keep the secrets of your past to herself. Yet she was a mystery all together.

"What are you thinking about, Quatre?" Usagi asked when she saw the boys forehead scrunched in thought.

"Nothing." The Arabian boy said, it truly was nothing in a sense.

Usagi didn't believe him, but she knew better then to pry in ones personal thoughts. Soon she thought, '_Technically two down and three to go..._'

Whelp, onto the next chapter! I know, this wasn't like the best one...but Quatre-kun is hard to work with.

Quatre: Hey! I am not!

Ema: Are too!

Quatre: Not!

Ema: Too! Anyway, next chapter is tomorrow! *waves*


	4. Chapter 3

Yuugasa Usagi – Chapter 4: The tale of the Braid and Katana

Yuugasa Usagi – Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Story – own. Characters – don't own.

Now that that's settled, on to the story!

~~

"Duo!" Usagi called to the braided baka.

"What, Usagi-san?" The boy answered from right behind her, his indigo eyes confused.

"That hurt." She replied, her lips in a slight pout.

"Well, sorry, but you're hair is difficult. I won't pull on it again if you promise not to move." Duo replied as he continued to braid the long golden hair in two sections.

Usagi didn't say a word, she just sat there...like she had for the past three minutes. '_I should cut this hair off, but... I just cannot part with it...Heh, heh, heh, that was a crappy little joke._' Usagi thought with a little giggle. '_Maybe I'll drag Duo into town with me to get a bit of it cut._'

"Done!" Duo said triumphantly.

Usagi reached a hand back and felt the hair, two long pigtails of it were cascading down her back. She had asked for two so that she would feel like she had her odangos, but at the same time didn't have them. "Arigatoo, Duo!" She said turning and giving him a big hug. She had long since stopped using the old suffixes.

"No problem, Usagi-san." Duo replied, his cheeks turning a light pinkish color.

Usagi got up and walked towards the woods again. She had been going out to the woods everyday in the afternoon, and usually not returning until the sun was set or setting.

No one knew what she was doing out there, only that when she came back, she had a distant expression on her face. Finding her tree that she sat in all the time, Usagi jumped in a single bound up to the branch.

'_Minna-chan...I miss you all..._' she thought as she watched the clouds go by. '_Someday...just someday I will try to wish upon the Ginzuishou to bring you guys back._'

Duo watched the blonde girl disappear into the trees for the second week in a row. He, nor the others, knew where she went when she disappeared. But she always found her way back.

While sitting on the branch, a song popped into Usagi's head that she just started to sing. It was from one of her favorite animes when she was back in her time called Mamono Hunter Youko. "_Kagaya ku  
Hikari yo  
Michibi ite  
Watashi no  
Ashita he  
Tsuretette  
Naze kashira tokidoki setsuna kute  
Tachidomari hitori de kangaeru  
Kono mamano watashi de ii no kana  
Sou toi kaketano..._"

She continued to sing the theme song, seemingly unaware of the fact that she could be heard by the teens back at camp.

Trowa, Duo, Wufei, and Quatre looked up when they heard the voice of Usagi. Hiiro, who was in his tent at his lap top, stopped his brigade of typing to listen.

"Is that Usagi-san?" Quatre asked the others.

"Sounds like her. What is she singing?" Duo replied.

"I don't know. It's Japanese though..." Wufei replied, making all the others look at him with a 'duh' look on their faces.

'_I miss the girls. Arg! Shut up, Usagi! You have five guys around you everyday, all the time, and you are missing five girls that could possibly be brought back if you would just use the damn Ginzuishou!_' Usagi yelled to herself.

__

"Koneko, what's on your mind?"

"Ruka-chan!" Usagi exclaimed.

"I know that look, Koneko, what's wrong?" The tall girl asked.

"Nothing really, demo, I miss the girls." Usagi replied.

"You saw them yesterday...didn't you?" Haruka asked.

"Hai. Demo, I still miss them." She replied putting on a pout-ish face.

'_Ruka-chan..._' Usagi thought.

"Usagi-san, what are you doing up there?" Duo's voice said in surprise. He was walking towards the pond that Trowa had told him about when he saw two long braided pigtails hanging from a tree branch.

"Duo?" Usagi asked after steadying herself on the branch again.

"Yeah." Was the reply from the ground.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked as she poked her head down from the leaves.

"Shouldn't I be askin' you that, Monkey Girl?" Duo said with an impish grin.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at him, "I come out here everyday for your information."

"So this is where you disappear to all the time..." Duo said with that sly grin of his that Usagi hated.

"Hai, I like to come out here and think." Usagi replied, jumping down from the branch and landing lightly on the ground.

"Oh, okay then!" He said in his cheerful tone.

"Why are you out here anyway?" Usagi asked as they walked to who knew where.

"Trowa told me about another pond or something. He said I needed to get this washed." Duo said with a stroke of his hair, "this stuff needs to be washed a lot."

"I know." Usagi replied, pointing to her longer locks of blonde. Duo nodded.

"Whelp, see you later, Usagi-san." Duo said as she walked back to her tree to think some more.

When she got back to her tree, she hopped right back up to her branch and closed her eyes. '_Someone? Anyone?_' She thought, hoping that maybe...just maybe one of her friends would answer.

'_V-babe to the rescue! What's up Usagi-chan?_' Minako answered after five minutes.

Usagi smiled, she was getting better and better at contacting her friends who had passed on after her dream. '_V-babe! Oh, it's so nice to hear your voice!_'

'_Go spy on the cute kid with the blonde hair,_' Minako answered with a girlish giggle. Usagi could just picture the hearts in her friends eyes.

'_Minako-chan, he's taking a bath--oh! Minako-chan!_' She scolded.

Minako let out another giggle, '_just kidding, Usa-chan. How are things there?_'

'_Dandy. Trowa and Quatre have both told me parts of their past. Hiiro won't talk to me much at all. Not a surprise though is it now?_'

'_Iie. He's a mystery that's for sure._'

'_I just have a feeling that something happened in his past that he just wants to tell someone...but it's like he can't. You know?_' Usagi replied.

'_Hai, I do._' Minako replied, '_I wish I could see you, so much, Usagi-chan._' 

'_Me too, I miss all of you a lot. I was thinking of making a wish on the Ginzuishou to bring you guys back, but I don't know if it'll work._'

'_I doubt it. Don't try though, we don't want you draining your energy for us._' Minako replied with a stern voice.

'_Hai. I promise..._' Usagi replied after a minute.

"Usagi-san?" Duo's voice ran out.

'_I have to go, V-babe. Talk with you later!_' Usagi said in a cheerful voice.

'_Jaa!_' Minako replied.

"Up here still, Duo-kun." Usagi replied to the boy.

"Hey." He said when he saw her. He watched as she flopped a leg over the branch and curled the other one up by her chest.

"Duo?" Usagi asked, watching him re-braid his long hair.

"Yeah?"

"Why is your hair so long?" Usagi asked innocently enough to make her seem like it was a question from a five-year-old.

"I guess...it's just a reminder of my past. But you don't want to listen to me, so lets talk about something you want to talk about." Duo replied.

"But I want to--_itai_!" She cried out as she doubled over in pain.

"What?" Duo asked, jumping up instantly from his seat on the ground.

Usagi just sat there with a pained expression on her face before she slumped out of the tree. "_Itai_..." she screamed again as she fell. Lucky for her though, Duo was there to catch her light body.

"Usagi-san? Usagi-san, what's wrong?" He asked repeatedly.

"It hurts, Duo..." she whispered before her body wrenched in pain again.

Duo, not knowing what to do, ran back to the camp...luckily he didn't trip or anything. When he got there, everyone was seemingly not around.

"_Itai_!" Usagi yelled again tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Her screams caused everyone, even Hiiro, to appear.

"What's wrong with her?" Hiiro asked in monotone, though his eyes held a hint of concern for the girl.

"I don't know, we were talking then she just screamed and fell from the tree she was sitting in!" Duo said.

This caused Quatre and Trowa to look at her in concern and Hiiro to get an odd look on his face.

"_Itai_..." Usagi whispered once more before her body went limp.

"Usagi-san!" Quatre screamed.

Hiiro walked over to the girl and lifted up her wrist, "she's alive...just... unconscious." With that, the boy walked back into his tent leaving the others to deal with her.

__

Meanwhile...

"Watch it, onna!" Wufei barked when a teenage girl bumped into him as he walked down the street of the town.

"G-Gomen, Wufei-san." She mumbled in reply.

Before Wufei could turn and ask her how she knew his name, she had disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Miss, are you okay?" A man asked a young girl when she had to stop and lean against the wall, gasping for breath.

"H-Hai." She said shakily.

__

Back to the others...

Duo laid the unconscious girl down in her tent and covered her.

"What exactly happened?" Trowa asked Duo when he emerged from the tent.

"Well, I walked up to where she was in the tree. She asked me why my hair was so long and I told her that it was just something from my past and that she wouldn't want to hear about it. Then I think she was about to say that she did, but she just screamed 'itai' and doubled over in pain. Then she fell from the tree and I caught her and brought her back her and you guys know the rest." Duo replied.

Trowa looked thoughtful, then shook his head, "I just have no clue what could've happened."

"Me either. I guess we'll just have to ask her when she comes to." Quatre replied in a quite, concerned voice. '_Why couldn't I feel her pain with my empathy, shouldn't I have been able to?_'

Trowa, Quatre, and Duo sat around talking...trying to figure out what had made her scream and put her in pain. They couldn't think of any logical solution.

"Maybe it was...ah, I don't know what it was!" Duo exclaimed.

Trowa and Quatre looked at the confused boy with equally lost looks.

"I just don't get why I didn't feel her pain like I usually do." Quatre said to the two.

"I don't get what could've been so bad that she would eventually pass out." Trowa replied.

"I don't get this whole deal. I mean, one minute she's talking just fine and then next, she's passed out. It just doesn't make any sense at all." Duo said, for once sounding like he knew what he might have been talking about.

"Why is every just sitting around doing nothing?" Wufei said as he walked into camp only to see Duo, Trowa, and Quatre sitting by the fire pit.

"We are trying to figure out what happened to Usagi-san." Duo replied.

"What happened to the onna?" Wufei asked, returning to her first 'name.' Duo then proceeded to tell the story all over again.

"And now we are still trying to figure out the cause." Duo finished.

"So she passed out? This day has been weird...first that onna bumps into me and knows my name then _this_ onna passes out." Wufei muttered under his breath.

"Wait, someone knew your name?" Duo asked.

"Yeah. Did I not just say that?" Wufei grumbled in reply before walking to his training area.

"_Itai_...that pain...it was horrible." Usagi said to herself when she woke up later when the sun was starting to set. '_What happened? It was like something was trying to get out of my body. I think it succeeded._' She thought.

Usagi got up from her covers and opened the flap of her tent. "Wow, I was out a long time..." she whispered to herself. Half walking, half dragging her feet she went over to where the guys were sitting. "What happened?"

"Usagi-san!" Quatre and Duo cried out.

"Usa-chan, are you okay?" Trowa asked her quietly.

"Hai. Demo, what happened?" She asked.

"Well, you just kind of doubled over in pain when we were talking and when we got back here, you passed out." Duo replied.

"Oh, yeah. I can't explain it...it was as if someone was trying to escape from somewhere and I was the portal. I know it sounds crazy, but if you've lived my life, it's not all that weird." Usagi replied with a thoughtful look in her features.

"I still say, two weird onnas in one day is to much." Wufei muttered under his breath.

Usagi looked at him, "what do you mean?"

"He bumped into some chick who knew his name today." Duo replied for Wufei.

"Duo..." Usagi said in a warning tone.

"Sorry! Some girl!" Duo yelped.

"Better." Usagi said to the frightened boy. She hated it when someone said 'chick' it was just a derogatory term for girls. '_I wonder who the girl was...could it have been the thing that using me as a portal? Tomorrow I think I'll go into town with Duo when he goes._'

With that, everyone just down again and ate the small dinner that Quatre, at some point, had made.

The next morning, Usagi woke at her usual time. She was quickly getting dressed when she heard Duo saying he was going into town for some things that he needed.

"Duo, wait up!" She called out as she "walked" out of her tent.

"What's up, Usagi-san?" Duo asked as he turned around again.

"I'm coming with you. I need to get some...things." She replied.

Duo raised an eyebrow, but didn't question her. "Okay, let's get going then."

Usagi waved to Quatre and walked with Duo along the long path that she had taken to get here on her first day. '_I wonder if I'll be able to sense the person. I should be able to, that is if my skills haven't diminished._'

"Hey, Usagi-san, before you fell out of the tree...what were you going to say?" Duo asked after a while.

"I was going to say that I wanted to hear the tale of the braid you got yourself." She said as she tugged on it lightly.

"Oh," he replied. For a minute he thought about it, '_I don't see why I can't tell her. It's just my past...the one thing that I've never told anyone. But she's just not anyone. She is...she is someone that actually cares about hearing it._'

Usagi watched him have a debate in his head, she knew he wanted to tell her about his background, but it was easier said then done.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked.

"If you want to tell me, I'll listen." Usagi replied simply.

"I am an orphan, so I was raised by a man who took in children like myself. When a bad virus was spreading threw the town, he caught it. I told him that I would go to find the antidote, but the people wouldn't give it to me because I was just a kid. When I got back the man, Solo, was dying. I vowed that I would get revenge. That's where I get my name, Duo.

"From there, I went from place to place, finally being taken in by Father Maxwell and a Nun who worked at his church. The wars were pretty bad by then, and one day when I was out, the church was set on fire and Father Maxwell and Sister died. That's where I get my last name from. It's a horrible childhood, but look at me now. I just as happy-go-lucky as I should be."

"So all-in-all, it was a good and bad thing that all this happened to you." Usagi replied.

"Yeah, I guess it was." Duo said as they walked down the sidewalk of the city they had entered not to long ago.

"Oh, be right back, Duo. I'm going to look at that display over there." Usagi said when she spotted a window display that just 'called' to her.

"Okay," he replied as he watched the blonde walk across the street to the display.

"Hey," a females voice said from behind Duo as she tugged lightly on his braid.

"_Itai_! What did you do that for?!" Duo asked as he turned around to face the girl.

She looked at him, "I'm sorry to do that, but you didn't hear me the first time I called you. What I wanted to ask you was if you know someone by the name of Tsukino Usagi?"

Usagi looked over when she heard Duo yelp, but didn't get a good look at who he was talking to, she could only see the top of the girls head. '_She seems familiar..._' Usagi thought.

"Why?" Duo asked, never answering the girls' question.

"I am a friend of hers...and I've been looking for her since, well, yesterday." She replied.

'_Now I know she defiantly looks familiar._' Usagi thought as she walked up behind the girl.

"Okay, well, if you want to find her turn around." Duo said pointing to Usagi.

Usagi's smile widened as her friend turn around, "V-babe!" She screamed.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako screamed. They launched themselves into the others arms and hugged like there was no tomorrow.

"Wait, what are you doing here, Minako-chan?" Usagi asked once they stopped hugging.

"I don't know! One minute I was with the others, the next I was bumping into Wufei. He _is_ as grouchy as you said he was." Minako said with a giggle.

"Wait, you're the chic--I mean--girl that bumped into him yesterday?" Duo asked.

Minako turned and nodded, "hai, he was very rude about it to. 'Onna,' how rude can he get, Usagi-chan?"

"Well, for a while he was calling me 'Usagi-san' but then he just stopped. Hey! Maybe you coming here was the reason I was in so much pain yesterday." Usagi said.

"Yeah, maybe, I'm sorry if I was the cause of the pain. I didn't mean it." Minako replied.

"I know, but hey, this is nothing compared to what happened with Beryl." 

"Um, are you two just going to stand there all day? We do have to get back you know." Duo finally said after he had gone to get the things he needed.

Usagi and Minako looked at each other, then back to Duo. "Hai," they said together.

All three of the walked back now, Minako filling Usagi in on the going ons of everyone's life after they died, and Usagi filling Minako in about the guys.

"That's Trowa Barton, he was really quite until I got to him." Usagi said with a laugh when they got the hill that overlooked camp. "Over there training is Chang Wufei. Quatre Raberber Winner, is the one over there playing the violin. And, for once, Hiiro Yui is out of his tent and... err...walking towards you and I." Usagi said.

Duo had already walked down to the camp, but Usagi and Minako had stayed at the hill so the other blonde could get a view of the site.

Hiiro walked up to them with that same stoic face that he always wore upon his features.

"Hey Hiiro-san. V-babe, meet Hiiro Yui. Hiiro-san, this is my friend Aino Minako." Usagi said.

Hiiro stopped in his tracks, "I thought you said that she was dead."

'_What a monotone voice, Usagi-chan!_' Minako said to her friend.

"I know," Usagi replied with a double meaning, "she was...but apparently the pain that I had yesterday somehow threw her out of the world she was in and into this one...or something like that."

Hiiro raised one of his eyebrows and gave them each a look that said yeah-like-I-really-believe-that-crap.

"Whelp, c'mon, Minako-chan! You've got people to meet and things to do!" With that, Usagi grabbed her friends' wrist and ran down the hill with her, both of them laughing.

~~

Whoo, this is a good place to stop. *laugh* I know it's not a cliffie, but you know, sometimes you just can't end on one. See you later!


	5. Chapter 4

Yuugasa Usagi – Chapter 4: The Infamous Katana

Yuugasa Usagi – Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Story – own. Characters – don't own.

Now that that's settled, on to the story!

~~

Hiiro watched as the two blonde girls ran down towards the camp that soon, or at least he thought, would probably be taken over by the girls. He walked back down to the others, and for once, was going to eat dinner with them.

"Trowa, Quatre, Wufei-san...this is my very good friend Minako Aino." Usagi said as she introduced the other blonde to her friends.

"Hello!" Minako said cheerfully as she waved.

"But I thought she was--" Trowa started, but Usagi held up a hand to stop him.

"I know, somehow she got back. And that's a good thing!" Usagi said. Trowa and Quatre smiled, this was the happiest Usagi had ever been since they had met the bubbly blonde.

Wufei made a noise that sounded like a grunt, but no one could tell. Usagi, who was behind him at the time, gave him a soft, yet hard kick in the butt. Wufei jumped and glared at the golden haired teen.

"Be nice." She whispered to him before walking back over to where Minako and Quatre were talking.

"Usagi-chan, wait." Trowa said, stopping the girl before she could join in the conversation.

"Nani? What is it Trowa?" Usagi asked as she turned to face her friend.

"How did she get here exactly?" Trowa asked.

Usagi walked back to the campfire where Wufei and Hiiro were sitting. "Remember how I was in all that pain yesterday?"

When she got one nod and two tiny nods, she continued, "well, it was because--or at least I think it was--that I wanted so much for V-babe to be here with me that seemingly I was technically granted the wish."

"So, how'd she get here?" Wufei asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Remember the girl you bumped into yesterday? Well, that was Minako-chan, that's how she knew your name. And I guess when she 'escaped' she was put into the world and time that I was in. She spotted Duo today and I saw her."

Wufei had a blank expression on his face as he listened to the girl talk. It didn't make any sense to him at all, but, if it made sense to her then it must be something that only girls understand.

Usagi looked over her shoulder to Minako and Quatre, they were talking about something that was causing the little Arabian to blush almost profusely. Standing up and stretching her legs, she looked towards the lake.

"I'm going to sit by the lake for awhile." With that, she turned and walked away. Sitting down on a log right by the water, she watched as the oranges, reds, and yellows of the sunset bounced off the water. The wind causing little ripples in the almost still lake.

"I don't think I would've stayed here much longer if Minako-chan hadn't shown up. My mission would not have been fully completed, but it's just hard to be all alone with the people you want to be around the most..." Usagi said to herself in a low whisper.

Sighing, she propped her elbow up on her knee and put her chin into her hand. This was a good life to live, but all the loss that she had to suffer threw was a lot. She was only sixteen and already she had died five times...only to be placed back on Earth.

"I guess being immortal has is ups, but it's just as if you don't get to just live one life..." Usagi said to no one, "it's like you live your life, the first time, to the fullest extent only to end up having to live another life all over again."

'_What the hell is she talking about?_' Someone thought from behind the golden haired beauty.

"Why me? Huh? Why the hell was **I **chosen to be like this? All I ever wanted was to be a normal teenager, but **no** you just _had_ to make me like this!" Usagi screamed out to the sunset. Tears brimmed her eyes, but she didn't cry them.

"What do you mean by normal?" The person asked from right beside her.

Usagi yelped and jumped, "Kami-sama! Don't scare me like that, Wufei-san!" She yelled angrily.

"...What were you talking about a normal life for?" Wufei asked.

Usagi sighed, she hadn't wanted anyone to hear here, but she had forgotten that the Chinese boy always came down here to practice karate. "Listen, there are some things in my life that I regret having to do. I wanted to be a normal teenager, but I was 'destined' to be a Senshi."

Wufei snorted, "there is no such thing as destiny, onna." 

"Wufei..." Usagi said practically fuming, "if you call me 'onna' one more time, I'm going to give you a lesson in karate. You got me?"

"Yeah, sure you will, onna." Wufei said sarcastically.

Usagi gave him a glare that put Hiiros to it's grave, "you. Me. In the ring in five minutes. Got it?" With that the very pissed off sixteen year old pushed her way past Wufei and walked back to her tent to get her clothes that she would fight in on.

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" Minako asked when she saw the look on her friends face.

"Wufei has pissed me off for the last time, Minako-chan. Now I'm going to teach him a lesson he'll never forget." Usagi said back as she threw on her tight black tank top and her shorts that fit her snugly, but not too much that it would constrict her from fighting.

"What? She's going to fight Wufei?!" Duo exclaimed.

"When she gets pissed, she gets pissed." Minako replied.

Hiiro looked up from his spot by the fire, "this I have to see," the normally stoic teen said.

Usagi walked back down to the ring where Wufei was already warmed up. Everyone was following her.

"Warm up, onna." Wufei said it that 'tone' of his voice. 

Usagi stretched her legs and arms, but didn't practice any moves. "I'm ready whenever you are. Minako-chan?" 

"Ready." The Chinese teen replied as he got into a fighting stance.

Minako walked up to the edge of the ring, "fair fighting you two. Ready?" Usagi and Wufei nodded again, "go!" 

Wufei went first, trying to attack Usagi with a high kick, but she easily dodged it.

Crouching down, Usagi swiped him off his feet with her leg and she jumped up and watched him jump back up.

They threw some punches, Wufei landing only one out of the five. It connected to the girls stomach hard, but she didn't even flinch. This was nothing for the Senshi of the Moon, she had been threw much worse.

Usagi, on the other hand, landed all but one of her four punches that she got in before she got hit in the stomach. 

Everyone watched, amazed to see that the young girl was in fact better then Wufei.

The fight lasted for a good twenty minutes, neither of the two giving up. When someone would get the edge, the other would steal it back.

Finally, Usagi caught Wufei off guard when she flipped over him and kicked him down with a sweeper move. Wufei laid there, he knew he was beat. But he didn't want to admit it.

"Usagi-chan won...she won!" Minako cried gleefully.

Usagi glanced at her friend to get her to shut up, but Minako missed the look. She stretched out her hand to help Wufei up, but he smacked it away and got up himself. Usagi shrugged. She leaned over and whispered into his ear, "never underestimate the opponent, no matter how good you may think you are."

"Good job, Usa-chan." Trowa said when she got to the sidelines.

"Thanks Trowa, but I kind of owe it to Haruka-chan, she was the one that taught me how to fight." Usagi replied.

"Ruka-san would be so happy right now if she saw you, Usagi-chan." Minako said to her friend.

"I know, I miss her and Michiru-chan a lot." Usagi replied, her eyes getting that glassily look they got when she thought of her friends.

Wufei muttered something incoherently, but Usagi didn't look at him. She knew that he was beat, and that he knew it too. But he deserved to get what he got. _Someone_ had to set him straight about how girls are not weak.

Usagi brushed her hair over her shoulder and proceeded to walk back to camp. '_He just needed to learn this. Gomen, Wufei._' She thought. When the girl got back to camp, she changed back into her regular clothes and walked back to the log she had been seated on earlier.

'_Sometimes I wish that I had died along with my friends. But if I had, then none of this would've happened. Everyone here would be just as they were._' Usagi thought.

Soon, it was like a radio was playing in her head...the song just kept repeating itself, begging to be sung. Usagi, never one to pass up a good song, did.

"Heart don't fail me now

Courage don't desert me

Don't turn back now that we're here

People always say,

"Life if full of choices"

No one ever mentions fear

Or how the world can seem long

How the world can seem so vast

Courage see me threw

Heart I'm trusting you

On this journey

To the past

Somewhere down this road

I know someone's waiting

Years of dreams just can't be wrong (can't be wrong)

Arms will open wide

I'll be safe and wanted

Finally home where I belong

Well, starting here my life begins

Starting now, I'm learning fast

Courage see me threw

Heart I'm trusting you

On this journey

To the past

Heart don't fail me now (don't fail me now)

Courage don't desert me (courage see me...)

Home, love, family

There was once a time I must've had them too

Home, love, family

I will never be complete until I find you (hey)

One step at a time

One hope then another 

Who knows where this road may go (oh)

Back to who I was

Home to find my future

Things me heart still needs to know

Yes, let this be a sign

Let this road be mine

Let is lead me to my past

Courage see me threw

Heart I'm trusting you

To bring me home

At last, at last

Courage see me threw

Heart I'm trusting you

Hey yeah, yeah 

Hey yeah, yeah

Courage see me threw."

'_If only that could be the same for me._' Usagi thought as she looked up at the now full moon.

"Usagi, what are you still doing out here? It's late." Wufei muttered from behind the silent girl. He hadn't heard her singing.

"Nothing. Just watching the moon." Usagi replied quietly, almost as if the moon would go away if she spoke aloud.

"Humph." Was all he replied with.

"I'll never understand you, Wufei. You are the worst out of all the guys...even more so then Hiiro. Why?" Usagi asked, never taking her eyes off the place of her first birth.

"None of your business." Wufei replied.

"You're right, it's not any of my business. I'm just trying to be nice, but I guess that's just too much for you isn't it, Wufei? Did your parents not teach you any manners? I've heard of your so-called 'honor system' and you sure as hell don't seem to follow it very well. Maybe you should refresh your memory on it." Usagi replied with hurt in her voice.

"Usagi, I--" Wufei started, but Usagi just got up and turned to walk back to camp.

"Wufei, someday when you want someone to listen to your problems, no one is going to want to because you are so mean and cruel. I am willing to listen to you, though. Maybe you should try to act like a normal human being instead of a jerk all the time." She said as she was walking away.

'_That is the fourth time she's told me off. Twice in one day..._' Wufei thought as he plopped down on the log. '_She's right though, no one will ever want to listen to me...that is, if I ever had anything to tell._'

Usagi walked back to her tent, where Minako was already fast asleep and crawled under her sleeping bag. '_Wufei just needs to get that stick out of his butt and get over whatever it bugging him._' With that, the girl finally went to sleep.

The next morning, Usagi was once again awoken by the sound of Quatre's violin. Smiling, the girl quickly put on some clean clothes and walked out to listen. She was greeted with a most unusual site. Minako was sitting down under the tree Quatre was in and she was singing lightly to a song.

"Ohayoo, Minako-chan, Quatre." Usagi said with a bright smile.

Minako ceased her singing and grinned, "Ohayoo, Usagi-chan."

"Back to singing again?" The blonde teased playfully.

"Hai, I just couldn't help it!" Minako replied.

"I know what you mean, I was dancing when I first heard Quatre's music." Usagi said, giggling as when she saw the Arabian turn a cute shade of red.

Minako soon joined the fit of giggles when she looked up. Quatre soon recovered and jumped from the tree.

"Ohayoo, Usagi-san."

"Serenity-hime, do you think it's possible that in this life I'll be able to be away from that Youma's curse?" Minako asked without realizing she had just called her 'Serenity-hime.'

"Hai, V-babe. And if you can't, then maybe the Ginzuishou will lift the spell. Why do you ask? Got someone in your sights?" Usagi said nudging her friend in the side with a sly smile.

"SERENITY-HIME!" Minako shrieked in embarrassment. Usagi just grinned and laughing hysterically.

Usagi ceased her laughing when she looked around and saw everyone was standing at the front of their tents, "nani? What's going on?"

"Who's 'Serenity-hime'?" Wufei asked finally.

Usagi's eyes widened. She looked at Minako, whose eyes were also wide. "Did you—"

"I think—" Minako replied.

"You didn't—"

"I did—"

"Kuso!"

"Gomen, gomen nasai, Sere--Usagi-chan!" Minako said.

Everyone look on with confusion written all over their faces.

"Minako-hime," Usagi said, calling her friend by her birthright name, "I'm not mad at you."

Minako looked at her with tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Usagi-hime, I didn't know that you hadn't told them yet."

"That's okay, you didn't know that I've only told a little." Usagi said giving her friend one of her smiles that made everything seem like it was better.

"Excuse me, but what the hell is going on?" Duo finally said.

Usagi and Minako looked at each other once again, then back to everyone else who were still staring at them.

'_This cannot be a good thing...should I rid them of the memories of what happened?_' Usagi said to Minako.

'_Iie. That's just a way to get around a problem. I guess we'll just have to deal with it._' Minako replied.

"Okay, I guess I won't to it then. Anyway, I don't think the Ginzuishou would respond anyways." Usagi replied aloud to Minako.

"Hai." Minako replied, getting both of them stranger looks.

Usagi sighed, "all in due time, guys. All in due time..." Usagi smiled, "I'm going to go sit by the lake, jaa." With that the girl gave a hope-you-survive-them look to Minako and dashed off.

"What the heck?" Quatre said as he watched Usagi go.

Minako got a sheepish look on her face and did her famous V for victory sign before sitting back down where she had be previously.

"Kami-sama, that was way to close. I cannot have them finding out that they are housing two princesses. Mother, what should I do?" Usagi said out into nothingness. 

"Usagi," Wufei said from behind the now silent girl. He had thought all night about what she had said, and had come up with a response.

"What is it, Wufei?" She replied, turning to look at the Chinese teen.

Wufei sat down next to her, "I thought about what you said last night. Both things you said, in fact. You were right, you know." 

"I didn't want to be, Wufei." Usagi replied, her voice quite and regal sounding.

"But you were. What you said about me being cruel and a jerk were true, too. I guess that is what happens when you lose people you love." Wufei replied.

"Iie. When you lose people you love, Wufei, you have two choices: one, you learn to deal with the loss and live your life to the fullest so that when you die, you don't have tons of regrets; or two, you become cold and mean." Usagi replied.

Wufei winced unnoticeably. Once again the teenage girl was right. "I chose two, it seemed like the only option at the time." 

"Wufei, look... sometimes things happen in life that you cannot stop, but it isn't a reason to shut out the rest of the world. You thought you had only once choice when whatever it was happened to you, but you didn't know you had another."

Wufei looked down at the ground, "I lost my whole family in one blow. I'm the last of my clan, Usagi. You have no idea how that feels...to be the one that has to carry on the line of a deceased clan."

"Wufei, you have no idea how much I know how that feels." Usagi stood and put a hand on his shoulder, "just try to put what has happened in the past right where it belongs: in the past." She turned a walked back to the others, her long golden hair flowing behind her.

"Usagi-san, do you really mean what you said?" Wufei asked before she got out of earshot.

Usagi turned with a smile, "what do you mean?"

"Why would you want to listen to my problems? They are just insignificant."

Usagi walked back to him, "because friends listen to their friends problems and help them with them, Wufei."

"I don't have any friends." He stated matter of factly.

"Is that so? As I recall there are four guys back at that camp who are your friends. If they weren't, why do you think they haven't kicked you out yet? Plus, Minako-chan and I are also your friends."

'_It's true, I guess they have always been my friends, I just never took the time to notice it._' Wufei thought. "Arigatoo, Usagi-san."

Usagi looked at him shocked, "for what?" she sputtered.

"For making me realize that I've been acting stupid for a long time. I never took the time to notice the people around me were my friends." Wufei replied.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You had a big loss in life, I can't blame you for acting the only way you knew how. The others probably think so too." Usagi replied.

"By the way, what's happened this morning?" Wufei asked.

Usagi groaned and sat down with a thud, "something from _my_ past, for once. It's like it came back to haunt me...again."

"So you really are a _oojo_(princess)?" Wufei said as more of a statement then a question.

"Hai. I am a oojo, so are Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Minako-chan and Makoto-chan--but please don't tell anyone!" Usagi begged.

"I won't. You trusted me with your secret so I won't tell." Wufei replied.

Usagi's smile widened, if that we at all possible, "arigatoo, Wufei!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around the boy in a tight hug.

"Can't...breath...Usagi..." Wufei said, his face turning a slight blue.

"Oh, sorry!" Usagi said quickly releasing the teen. She laughed at the way he looked, but stopped when he glared.

"I better get back to training, I want to beat you next time." He said, and for the first time in a long time, he smiled.

"Hai," Usagi replied, finally she got up and proceeded to walk back to the others, hoping that Minako wasn't getting killed by all the questions.

To her surprise, when she got back everyone was sitting and talking as if it never happened.

"I don't know what to say. It's like one minute they all wanted to ask me tons of questions, then the next, Quat-kun gave them all this look and no one asked." Minako said as she approached Usagi.

Usagi looked at Minako and laughed, "Quat-kun is it now?"

Minako flushed a deep crimson, "shut up."

"I'm beginning to think that the Youma's spell doesn't work anymore." Usagi said, receiving her a playful smack on the arm.

"Tsukino Serenity Usagi, if you don't stop that right now I'm going to hurt you." Minako said loudly, causing her to get unwanted attention which only made her blush more.

Usagi was now laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe, she had doubled over and tears were forming in her eyes from laughing.

"Usagi-chan, don't make me tell about that dream! I will you know!" Minako threaten.

Usagi immediately cease laughing and stared at the girl, "you wouldn't."

"I would...but only if you didn't stop laughing." Minako said back.

"Is it just me or are those two just a little odd?" Duo asked everyone else. He got glares from two pairs of eyes, both belonging to the blonde haired girls.

Usagi snorted with bundled up laughter, and soon they both fell into a fit of laughs.

"Usagi...stop...laughing!" Minako said between laughs.

"I can't..." Usagi replied. After about five minuets, all the laughs seemed to have disappeared.

"Wow, they sure can laugh a lot." Quatre commented before turning to Usagi, "Usagi-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Hai, what is it?" Usagi replied. She looked back at Minako with a what-the-hell look when Quatre grabbed her arm and lead her away from everyone. Minako just shrugged.

"What do you mean by 'Youma's curse'?" Quatre finally said when they were out of earshot of anyone.

"Um, well, back when Minako was a Senshi--she was on before the rest of us were--she was attacked by a Youma that put a curse on her that made her never able to fall in love. But seeing the way she is now, I think that it's gone for good."

"Okay." Quatre said a bit distractedly.

"Why do you ask?" Usagi said with a sly look in her crystal blues eyes.

"Um...err...no reason. I was just...curious." The Arabian stuttered, his face turning a light shade of red.

"Okay. Whatever you say." Usagi replied.

~~

Waii, stupid, no? Lol, sorry, I just didn't know how to get Wufei to tell Usagi so I just kind of...biffed it. Anywho, maybe I'll put Minako and Quatre together, I don't know. Why don't you guys tell me in reviews? Yeah, that'll work! Jaa!


	6. Chapter 5

Yuugasa Usagi – Chapter 5: The Teen Behind the Gun

Yuugasa Usagi – Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Story – own. Characters – don't own.

Now that that's settled, on to the story!

~~

Keys on a keyboard clacked quickly as the teen everyone called the "Perfect Soldier" typed in e-mail. He had no one to send it to; there would be no reason, though there was a random e-mail address in the 'Send' box for some reason.

But he had things on his mind, and when he had things on his mind, he typed them. Silent and unsocial, the boy continued to type as he heard the familiar sound of Usagis' laugh.

'_She certainly changed everyone around camp. Trowa is talking, Quatre is...flirting, but with the other girl, Minako Aino. Duo has calmed down, he even said that maybe someday he was going to get his braid cut off._' Hiiro typed quickly.

'_Wufei, for some odd reason, will not called Usagi anything but 'Usagi-hime' much to her annoyance. She seems to deal with it though. The only one that has not changed is I. At least I don't think I have._'

Yes, you have. You're always thinking about the way she's affected the others...aren't you? A little voice said in Hiiros head.

'Shut up.' He thought.

It's true. Admit it, you wish that she would listen to your problems like she listened to the others! The voice replied.

'_Shut **up**!_' Hiiro yelled in his head, slamming his fist down on the keyboard.

"Mail Sent." His computer sounded.

Hiiros eyes widened. "Kuso!" He didn't even know whom he had sent the e-mail to; he had just typed an e-mail address that he thought no one would have. He had really personal things in the e-mail too.

Usagi turned to look at Hiiros tent when she heard him yell, "what was that about?"

"I don't know, do I look like I know?" Minako said as she tagged Quatre who wasn't paying attention. "You're it, Quat-chan!"

At the name, Quatre blushed profusely, causing both Usagi and Minako to laugh.

Usagi yelped when she saw Quatre coming after her and ran. They were all playing the childish game of Tag to pass the time. Usagi had somehow convinced Wufei that he should play too, even though every five minutes he claimed it was 'injustice.'

"Iie, get away!" Usagi shrieked when Quatre was catching up to her. She jumped behind Duo and Quatre tagged the brown haired boy instead, which in turn caused Usagi to take off again to get away from Duo.

"Usagi-san, I'm going to get you!" Duo vowed as he chased after the fleeting form of the Moon _Oojo_. Usagi dove into her tent, one of the safe bases.

"Hey, you can't go _in_ the tent, Usagi-chan. You are supposed to just _touch_ it!" Minako said, still laughing.

"I know that. It just was easier this way." Usagi said as she popped her head out of the tent. Usagi stepped cautiously out of the tent and looked around for Duo. "Where'd Duo--"

"You're it!" Duo exclaimed as he jumped out from behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"NOT FAIR!" Usagi yelled, at the teenager.

"Will you guys please _shut up_!" Hiiro said from his spot in front of his tent. He was visibly pissed off about something. Minako gulped down the laugh that she was about to release. Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa and Usagi all stood still in shock.

Usagi was first to recover, "what the heck it your problem? We are just trying to pass the time and have a little fun, Hiiro."

"My problem is you people acting like little children!" Everyone was shocked to hear the normally stoic ex-soldier yelling like that. He then directed his look to Usagi, "especially you."

"Hey, don't talk to her--" Trowa started.

"Iie, Trowa." Usagi said, silencing the tall teen, "he's right. I was acting immature." She walked up to Hiiro, an unnervingly dead look in her normally jubilant blue eyes.

"Gomen nasai, Hiiro. I did not mean to disturb you from your... whatever." With that the girl turned and walked away, but not before grabbing her laptop that she had recently purchased.

"Usa-chan..." Trowa started to follow her, but Minako placed a hand on his arm.

"Let her be. She needs to be alone right now." She said. Trowa nodded.

Hiiro, though he didn't show it, was almost sad that he had made the girl stop her game. He just walked back inside his tent and soon began the search for her e-mail address so he could say sorry. Maybe.

Usagi, however, was typing away in an online journal that she had started as soon as she had gotten the laptop. She had yet to look at the mail she had received.

'_Fun. That's all we wanted to have. We were all so bored until Minako suggested we play Tag. But then Hiiro just had to come out and ruin it. I don't think he really meant for it to hurt my feelings, but he is just so cold sometimes that I think he will never want to talk to anyone, let alone me._' She typed.

Hiiro finally found the e-mail address that was registered under Tsukino Usagi. When he scrolled down to see what it was, his eyes widened. '_Kuso...that's the address that my damn e-mail was sent to. How utterly ironic. _' He thought. (AN: Lmao, stupid I know.)

Finally, once she had finished typing as much as she wanted to, she went up to check the e-mail_. 'I don't know this address..._' she thought, but she opened it anyway. She started reading when she figured out that it was an e-mail that Hiiro had must have accidentally sent.

"I cannot read this. It's his personal business." Usagi stated as she closed the laptop. She wanted to read the email, but she knew she shouldn't. Soon the little voice she had been debating it with won and she opened up the computer to read.

"It just says how I've changed the guys... why would he care about that?" Usagi pondered aloud. When she got to the part where he started to discuss his childhood, she deleted the email. She didn't deserve to eavesdrop into his life.

Usagi sat there for a few minutes, her laptop still placed on her lap. She thought she heard someone approaching, but she brushed it off as an animal.

"Did you read it?" Came Hiiros familiar monotone voice.

Usagi yelped as her laptop tumbled off her lap, "what?" she finally asked.

"Did you read it?" He repeated himself, though by the sound of his voice he didn't like doing so.

"Um..." Usagi started, "I didn't know who it was from so I read a little. Then when I got to the part about the childhood stuff I deleted it."

Hiiros eyes glared into her back. She had yet to look at him. "So are you going to laugh about it like you do everything?"

Usagi thought she heard hurt in his voice, but she couldn't be sure. "Iie. Hiiro, those were your personal thoughts, and I feel bad that I read them. But I did read them." She retrieved the fallen laptop and placed it next to her legs.

They both remained silent for some time. Usagi wasn't even sure that he was still there, but she could just tell that he was.

Sighing, she turned to face him, "I'll listen, you know."

Hiiro looked at her, shock a little evident on his face, "nande?"

"Because everyone needs someone to have listen to their problems. I'm not saying that I'm that person, because I might not be. I am merely offering to listen." Usagi stated.

Hiiro sat down beside her and they sat there quietly again. She smiled at him, though she doubted that he saw it.

"How'd you get the others to change?" Hiiro finally said.

"I didn't get them to change. They talked, I listened. Changing was their choice." Usagi replied in her normal tone.

"Iie, whatever you said to them all changed them."

"I just told them what they needed to hear from someone for a long time. That's all." Usagi said as she turned to face him, "why do you care anyways?"

"..."

"Don't pull that 'Perfect Soldier' stuff on me for two reasons: one, you're no longer a soldier; and two, you have someone sitting right next to you who is willing to listen whenever you're willing to talk." She grabbed her laptop and walked back to the others.

"Usagi-chan, daijoobu ka?" Minako asked when she saw Usagi.

"Hai," she replied as she set the laptop back in the tent. She turned to Minako with a grin on her face and tagged the other blonde; "you're it!"

"Hey!" Minako said as she started to chase after her friend.

Quatre dodged the two blondes and took his place at the tent. His eyes danced as he watched the two friends chase each other.

"Usagi-chan, look!" Minako said as come to a dead halt and pointed to the forest where she had seen a flash of blue.

What Usagi saw made her gasp, "um...lets go, Minako-chan. Everyone, we be right back!" The two girls dashed off into the forest, leaving behind four very confused teens.

"Do you think..?" Minako asked as they ran towards it.

"I hope so." Usagi replied. '_Please let it be true._' Both girls ran towards what they had seen, neither of them seemed to be getting any closer.

"Odango atama!" A voice rang out from behind the two girls. Both of them stopped dead and turned slowly.

"Minako-chan... What month is it?" Usagi asked.

"The month that the Festival of Selene is in." Minako replied as she looked around.

"And what did the moon look like when I said I wished that the Inners were here with us?" Usagi asked again.

"Kami-sama, it was a full moon. Usagi-chan, do you think it came true?!" Minako yelped.

"Odango!" The voice rang out again, only this time from in front of the two.

"I know it did." Usagi said matter of factly as she launched herself into the arms of the girl whom was standing in front of them. "Rei-chan!"

"Ami-chan, Mako-chan!" Minako exclaimed when she saw the blue haired girl and the pony tailed tall girl.

"Minna-chan! I don't believe it! You're all here!" Usagi screamed happily.

"Usagi-chan, please." Ami said for everyone.

"Gomen." Usagi replied as everyone took they hands off their ears. "How did you all get here?"

"We don't know. It's like one minute were are in the other dimension, the next _poof_!" Ami said.

Usagi grinned at the un-logical way Ami had said it, "well, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you all are here with me!"

"Hai." Everyone replied.

"Let's get back and surprise the guys." Minako said.

"I got dibs on the boy with the braid." Makoto said with a grin.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi scolded playfully. She then leaned over to Makoto and whispered, "I think that Rei-chan would really fit Wufei's personality."

"I heard that, Usagi-chan." Rei said, but she had a glassy look to her eyes.

Usagi laughed, "let's go." Everyone started talking at once and they caught up on the things that had happened. Even though the girls could see everything from the other dimension, it was nice to hear it from their leaders' own mouth.

"Usagi--what the hell? More onnas?" Wufei said when he saw all the girls.

"We are **_not_** onnas, Chang Wufei!" Rei countered back, you could practically see the fire in her eyes.

"Whoa, don't mess with that one." Duo muttered.

Makoto looked over at him and smiled, "hey, I'm Kino Makoto."

"Guys, these are the rest of my friends, Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, and Kino Makoto." Usagi said, introducing the girls, "girls these are the guys...you already know their names."

Everyone shook hands and said hello.

"Usagi-chan, where's Hiiro?" Ami asked when she noticed the other boy wasn't there.

"He's pondering whether or not he wants me to listen to his problems, Ami-chan." Usagi replied so that only Ami could hear it.

"Oh, okay." She replied.

"In fact...you guys all get acquainted, I'm going to see what Hiiro is up to." Usagi walked back to the lake where she had left Hiiro sitting and soon the voices of her friends floated to her ears.

"Wow, you sure got a lot done." Usagi said to Hiiro when she saw him still sitting in the same position and spot she had left him in.

"I'm willing to tell you, if you tell me about your past." Hiiro said in reply.

Usagi took a seat next to him and thought for a moment, "okay. A past for a past."

Hiiro proceeded to tell her about how he didn't know who he really was. How he had been trained from birth to be a soldier and that was the only thing he had ever known how to do.

He told her about the little girl and her puppy. How a mission had gone terribly wrong and innocent people had died. Hiiro told her about the many times he had tried to kill himself, but always stopped just in time.

Countless battles he had fought, never once thinking about the people who had lost their lives. They were just soldiers like him. He went all the way up to when she had brought Minako back with her. Then he stopped.

Usagi sat there, listening intently as the teenager who had never spoken so much in his entire life poured every little bit into this story.

"Hiiro, I don't know what to say...except that you've had a hard life and you deserve to be happy now. The wars are over, your Gundams have been blown up for good and you've got all your friends around you."

"Now it's your turn to tell." Hiiro replied making it seem like he had ignored the girls' statement.

"Hai, I guess it is." She put her forehead against the confused Hiiros forehead, "clear your mind of all your thoughts. Just focus on me." She commanded.

Hiiro did as he was told and opened his mind.

Usagi felt him do so, and she closed her eyes and soon images of her lives played in Hiiros head like a movie. The Moon Kingdom, the battles, her becoming a Senshi and dying all those times just to be reborn. All of her thoughts up to that moment she had gotten there flashed in his head.

"That's my life..." Usagi said quietly when she pulled away.

"You really are a _oojo_ then?" Hiiro asked.

Usagi just nodded, her head still facing the ground by her feet. She didn't want to have to face him...she couldn't.

"I...I don't have any good advice for you, _Oojo_. I don't even know what to say." Hiiro said, his voice oddly quite.

"Don't call me _oojo_, I'm not a princess anymore." Usagi said bitterly.

"Hai, you are."

"What kind of a princess would kill people?" Usagi said, her eyes now welling up with tears as she looked at him.

"You didn't kill them because you wanted to, you had to." Hiiro replied a bit uneasy at the way she was looking at him.

"Hiiro, you've grown up not able to know feelings. I grew up knowing to many of them. The only thing that I never knew was love from another, something that I'm sure you don't really care about. But if you had lived my life, you too would have this empty feeling inside."

Hiiro didn't know what to say or do so he just sat there watching the girls' tears fall. Soon her tears turned to cute little hiccups.

"Gomen, you must think I'm some big baby..." Usagi said to Hiiro.

He looked at her, and his hand reached out and brushed the remaining tears from her cheeks, though he didn't know why he had done so. "You're not a baby, you're a sixteen year old girl that has been threw far more then someone of your age should have."

Usagi looked up at him and nodded, it was true, she had been threw a lot more then any normal person had in their entire life and she was still here to tell about it. "Arigatoo."

"Nani?" Hiiro asked, not knowing why she had said that.

"You're right, I have been threw a lot and I've lived to tell about it. So I guess..." She never finished her sentence, she only shrugged. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends. Somehow they got here too." Usagi said as she stood and held out a hand.

Hiiro grasped the hand and she hoisted him to his feet. She smiled and they both walked back, the traces of her every crying was gone from her features.

"Minna-chan, this is Hiiro Yui." Usagi said to her friends who were all still talking to the boys.

"Konnichiwa, Hiiro-san." Everyone said politely.

"Hiiro, that's Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, and Kino Makoto." Usagi said as she waved a hand at each of the girls.

"Konnichiwa." Hiiro said to the surprise of the boys.

Usagi watched as everyone started talking again, only then did she notice that everyone had found someone that was perfect for them. 

Rei and Wufei were having a discussion on how women were and were not weak. Rei looked ready to hurt him.

Ami and Trowa were talking about a book they had both read and loved. At this, Usagi laughed a little.

Makoto and Duo were playing a game of basketball; neither of them could score a point without the other one scoring one right after that. 

Minako and Quatre were doing their usual, talking about music.

'_Everyone seems to have found their soul mate...or so it may seem._' Usagi thought. '_I just hope that they all will be happy._'

Usagi walked over to watch the game of basketball, and to cheer on her friends, but she was thinking about the man she had thought was her soul mate.

"Ami-chan," Usagi asked when she noticed that the blue haired girl and Trowa had stopped talking for a minute.

"Hai?" Ami replied.

"What happened to Mamoru? I never see him in my dreams...not that I ever really did." Usagi muttered the last part.

"Um...well," Ami said. At Usagi's question, all the girls had stopped what they were doing and were paying attention to their _oojo_.

"You guys, what's going on? Why won't you tell me?" Usagi asked when she saw all of the girls looking at her.

"You see Usagi-chan," Minako started.

"He went to hell." Rei blurted out.

Usagi fell off the tree stump she was sitting on, landing hard on her butt. "He _what_?!"

"The jerk went to hell, guess he wasn't good enough." Rei said again.

Usagi sat there in shock until it finally sunk in. Mamoru had gone exactly to the place she thought he would've. She snickered, and then she soon started out into a full laugh.

"Oh, Kami-sama, that's...just to much!" Usagi said, still laughing. Soon her laughing died out when the full force of landing on the rock hit her. "Ouch..." she said.

"Daijoobu ka?" Hiiro asked so quietly that only Usagi heard him. She just nodded and stood up.

"I just can't believe it...well, yeah I can. But still." Usagi said to her friends.

They just laughed and went back to what they had been doing. Usagi took at look at her arm and winced when she saw a cut. "I'm going to get this cleaned up. Be back in jiff...if I don't end up killing myself." She said jokingly.

Walking down to the lake she cupped some of the cold water in her hand and splashed it onto the cut, rubbing it so she could get all the dirt out. She splashed a little on her face too, since if seemed so nice on her arm.

Usagi looked at the suns' reflection on the water, this was the life she had always wanted to live and here she was, living it. All that was missing was the perfect guy for her. '_Yeah like that'll ever happen. I think I've got Minakos curse now._' Usagi thought, rolling her eyes.

She stood up, taking one last look at her arm to make sure she didn't need to douse it in water again and turned to walk back to all her friends.

"_Sugoi!_" Usagi heard Makotos' voice exclaim.

"What happened?" Usagi asked the happy Makoto.

"I won," Makoto replied, then she looked at Duo, "aww, don't feel so bad, Duo-chan. You're a great player." She said, then kissed his cheek causing him to blush.

Usagi laughed along with the others, then congratulated Makoto on her win. '_Hey, wait. All of the guys have told me about their pasts and they changed...well, I don't know about Hiiro, but he will. So why hasn't Puu come to get me?_'

'_Serenity-hime, I just want you to be happy again. Do you really want to go back?_' Pluto's voice said in her head.

'_Iie. I love it here... I think the girls do too._' Usagi replied with a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about now, Usagi-chan?" Trowa asked.

"Puu is letting us stay here." Usagi said happily.

"Really?!" All the girls exclaimed, yes, even Ami.

"Hai!" Usagi said before all the girls jumped over to their leader and hugged her.

"Arigatoo, Usagi-chan." They all said, none of the guys got why they were doing this, but if it made the girls happy then it must be a good thing.

Later that night, all the girls were talking in the tent. Everyone else had already gone to sleep...they had made sure to check though.

"Okay, all of you, out with it." Usagi finally said to her friends.

"Out with what?" Rei asked.

"You know what I mean. Well?" Usagi retorted with a grin.

"Hai." They all answered.

"I knew it!" Usagi replied, "I knew you guys would have crushes on them."

"What about you, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked.

"What about me? I'm beginning to think that I've got Minako-chans' curse now." Usagi replied.

"There's always Hiiro." Makoto said.

"True. Demo, I don't think he's looking for anyone right now. And I don't really know how I feel for him. I think he's just my friend for now." Usagi replied.

~~

End. :D Whelp, not a cliffie, but it'll just have to do since I've hit my page limit! Anyway, then next chapter will focus on all of the girls. So have fun reading! And I know it was kind of a stupid chapter. o_o just don't kill me. Jaa!


	7. Chapter 6

Yuugasa Usagi – Chapter 6: I Could Not Ask For More

Yuugasa Usagi – Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Story – own. Characters – don't own.

Now that that's settled, on to the story! I don't own the song either.

~~

There she sat, in the same spot she had been coming to for almost a week now. She always came here just to sit and think. All her friends were happy, it seemed as though they really had found someone for themselves.

"But it'll never happen to me. Look at how the last guy I was with ended up." Usagi muttered as she threw a rock into the still waters of the lake. Usagi sighed, like throwing rocks in a lake were really going to make her feel better.

'_This bites, everyone gets to be happy except for me. Damn it all._' Usagi thought. She wasn't mad at her friends for finding someone they could relate to...she was mad because _she_ hadn't found someone she could relate to.

"Once alone...always alone..." Usagi said as she threw another rock into the water. "Not that I really believe that. Demo, it just seems that way." She sighed again and threw yet another rock, but this time she threw it behind her.

She jumped in surprise when she heard someone say "ouch" and curse under their breath. "Who's there?" Usagi asked, peering behind her cautiously. She ducked as the rock she had thrown behind her was tossed back to her.

Raising an eyebrow, the golden haired girl threw another rock back to where the previously said one had been thrown from only to get it thrown back at her.

"Okay, who the hell is out there?" She demanded, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. Her only response was another rock. She rolled her eyes, "come out. NOW!"

Again her only reply was this time to get decked in the head by a small rock, "shimatta, that hurt." She said as she rubbed her head. Glaring she walked swiftly and knowingly into the woods to see just who had thrown the rock.

"Oh, for Kami's sake." She said when she saw who had thrown the rocks. She slapped her hands over her eyes, "would you two get a damn room."

Minako looked up at her friend, confused, "what are you talking about, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi rolled her eyes, though you couldn't see her do it since her hands were still placed over her eyes, "just...what the hell were you two doing?"

Quatre turned a slight pink as Minako answered bluntly, "what else? Talking about music." (AN: Evil, ain't I? O_o;;)

"Yeah, right." Usagi replied before turning around and walking away.

"Is she always like that?" Quatre asked Minako.

"Hai...she tends to jump to conclusions sometimes. Anyway, back to what we were talking about." Minako replied.

Usagi walked out of the trees where she had found her friends, 'oi ve...' she thought, sighing. "Oof!" Usagi said as she bumped into something hard and fell backwards. Before she hit the rocky ground that would most likely leave her with a hurt butt for a few days, she was caught.

Usagi looked up to see who caught her and saw a pair of Prussian blue eyes looking down at her. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, "hey there, Hiiro."

"Hn." Was all Hiiro said as he put the golden haired teen back on her feet.

"Well, aren't we Mr. Talkative." Usagi said with a playful smile, "arigatoo."

"Hn," again was the answer she got. She tugged on his shirt much like a child would and he looked at her with an annoyed face. Usagi was looking at him with her eyes clouded with confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked finally in a quiet voice.

"Hn."

Usagi let a small sigh escape, "fine. I guess my listening to you last night was the only time you'll ever speak to me. See ya." She said as she walked back over to the log.

"Don't you ever get lonely?" Hiiro finally asked.

Usagi looked back to him, "how can I be lonely when all my friends--past and present--are here with me?"

"That's not what I meant." He replied, taking his usual seat next to her.

"Then what do you mean?" Usagi asked, her confusion written all over her face and in her eyes.

"You're not dense, Usagi." Hiiro said, earning him a glare, "nor are you blind. You can see just as much as I can that all of our friends are hitting it off."

"How perceptive of you." Usagi said sarcastically, "what's the point?"

"How can you not be lonely when you see all your friends like that?" Hiiro replied.

"Because they have been threw a lot, and I think it's their turn to be normal and have people that they care about. Why do you care anyways? You're the one that's always by himself."

"I just think it's odd how everyone around her has changed from the way we all used to be." Hiiro said curtly.

"And now were back to Mr. Mean." Usagi said with an exasperated sigh.

"Are you always like this?" Hiiro asked.

"Hai."

"You are incredibly sarcastic at times."

"Arigatoo."

"Wasn't a compliment."

"To late. I already took it as one.

"You're worse then Duo."

"I know. Ain't it fun?" Usagi said with a smile so sweet your teeth could rot. A small smile tugged on the corners of the teens mouth, and this did not go unnoticed by the blonde. "Hey, you're not allowed to smile."

"Who says?"

"Me...hey, stop. Iie! Stop, you can't do that!" Usagi said as she got tickled. She squirmed and wiggled, but she only made it tickle more.

"Hn," Hiiro replied, though it sounded as if it was a playful 'Hn' as he tickled the girls' sides.

Usagi was laughing so hard now that tears were coming out of her eyes, "stop...please..." she said between laughs. When he didn't stop, she did the only thing she could think of. "Stop or I'll...uh, blackmail you with something!"

Hiiro snorted, "blackmail me with what?"

"Um..." she thought for a moment, "I'll say that you have...a crush on Mako-chan!" She said with a shrug.

"No one would fall for that." Hiiro said as he continued to tickle the teen.

"Duo would!" Usagi replied as she squirmed away from him finally. She stuck her tongue out at the teen and jumped up. "I'm bored...sitting around here can get that way."

"Hai."

Usagi thought about what she could do to liven up the place for a while until an idea popped into her head, "I've got just the thing." With that the girl ran back to the camp and called out, "Minna, get back here quick!"

Everyone walked, or ran, back to the camp and looked at Usagi oddly.

"I was thinking, and shut up Rei-chan," Usagi said, looking at the raven haired teen, "that we all should do something fun. I know this'll sound stupid at first but just hear me out."

"What is it, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked.

"I was thinking that we all go on a camping trip. Hai, I know that we are already technically camping, but this time I mean like just sleeping bags and sleeping under the stars." Usagi replied.

The girls all looked at each other, then to the guys, then back to each other, then back to Usagi. "We're in!" They all echoed.

"I'm in." Duo said with a nod and smile.

"Yeah, it could be fun." Quatre put in.

"I'll go too, I guess." Trowa finally said.

"Hiiro, Wufei?" Usagi asked, looking at them both.

Though it went unnoticed by everyone else, Rei poked Wufei in the back to make him say, "hai, I'll go too."

"Hiiro?" Usagi asked, her eyes pleading with him to say yes.

"..." was the answer she got.

"Hiiro Yui answer me right now or I'll tell you-know-who about you-know-what!" Usagi demanded.

Everyone looked at her in confusion, but Hiiro finally said, "fine. I'll go."

"_Sugoi_!" Usagi exclaimed. "Let's leave tonight. Can everyone be ready?"

Everyone nodded their heads and went to their respective tents to get a sleeping bag and a change of clothes.

"Minna-san, ready?" Makoto asked when everyone was standing out by the girls' tent.

"Hai." Everyone but Hiiro echoed.

"Let's go." Makoto and Duo lead the way, though neither of them knew where they were going.

"Come on, Hiiro." Usagi said after everyone had passed her. Hiiro reluctantly walked beside her, and behind everyone else.

Usagi poked his arm, and when he looked at her, she had her head turned looking at something. When he would turn his head back to the other side, she'd poke him again. The repeated cycle went on for only a few more times.

Hiiro was watching her out the corner of his eyes this time and when she reached over to poke him, he snatched up her finger.

"Hey, not fair." Usagi said when she saw she had been caught.

"You're annoying when you are bored." Hiiro stated.

"Yeah, I know. It's one of my faults." Usagi replied.

"Good to know."

"Isn't it? What's one of your faults?"

"Don't have any."

"Lying, ooh, that's a bad one." Usagi replied.

"I don't lie."

"There you go again." She said making an 'tsk' noise.

"I'm not lying."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Would you two shut up!" Rei finally said from in front of them.

Usagi held back a smile, though it wasn't turning out so well. "My, my, my, Rei-chan. I see you're anger is still the same."

"Hai, it'll never change if you annoy me, Usagi-chan." Rei replied.

"See, you're even annoying her." Hiiro said.

"Who asked you?" Usagi replied.

"No one, but I figured, if you can be annoying, so can I." Hiiro replied.

Everyone looked back at Hiiro and Usagi. They looked at each other, then to everyone else, then back to each other.

"What?" They both said, looking at everyone else still.

"What the hell?" Duo murmured.

"Nani?" Usagi questioned.

"I've never seen him act like this." Wufei murmured also.

"Is he drunk?"

"He doesn't drink, baka."

"It was just a question!"

Usagi finally got what they were talking about a busted out laughing along with the other girls. Hiiro continued to stare at the guys until they finally shut up.

"You guys, people change. Deal with it." Usagi finally said when she could tell that it was getting to the Japanese teenager. Everyone just shrugged and continued walking.

"That was weird." Hiiro said to Usagi.

"Quite, I don't want them to look at me like that again, it was creepy." Usagi whispered back.

Everyone walked in silence for the duration of the time until finally Makoto and Duo selected a good spot. Right near the water and it was a huge clearing, perfect for watching the stars.

Usagi set down her pack and looked at the water. "I'm going to sit over there for a minute. I guess you guys can place yourselves where ever." With that the blonde walked away.

"She really likes water..." Duo said.

"It's not that. It's just sort of a tradition that she had with her family back in our time." Makoto replied. Duo just nodded his head, though he still didn't understand.

Everyone set up their bags in a circle so that the openings would face each other, the girls on one side and the guys on the other. The only people that weren't surrounded by people of the same gender were Hiiro, Usagi, Rei, and Wufei.

If you went from Usagi, Ami, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Wufei, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and then Hiiro. (AN: You picturing this? O_o?)

Usagi looked towards the others and saw them all talking, even Hiiro. She stood up and walked along the tree that had fallen over into the water in a storm.

"Usagi-chan! Be careful!" Minako called out.

Surprised, Usagi turned to quickly, "wha--_crap_!" Soon a huge splash and a _thunk_ was heard.

"Usagi-chan!" The girls said before running to see if she was okay, then guys followed behind them.

"Odango-chan, this isn't funny! Where are you?" Rei screamed when she didn't see the blonde anywhere. She looked around frantically when she didn't get an answer.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako screamed out into the water. "Where are you, please tell us?!"

Ami, who was looking a little farther down with Hiiro, let out a scream, "Minna!"

Everyone's head jerked down towards where Ami was and they all saw Hiiro in the water, grabbing something that had a lot of blonde hair.

"Usagi-chan..." Makoto whispered before running as fast as she could with everyone following, trying to catch up with the tall girl. "Ami-chan, will she be okay?" Makoto asked out of habit.

"Mako-chan, I don't have the mini-comp. I can't be sure." Ami said as she did a normal check of the unconscious girl. "She must've hit her head when she fell. That's a huge bruise! Does anyone know how to give mouth-to-mouth?" Ami asked.

Everyone looked at each other, no one really knew how to do mouth to mouth.

"Don't tell me you guys don't know!" Ami screamed as she tilted Usagi's head back and was getting ready to pinch her nose.

"I know." Hiiro said in monotone. Ami looked up at him.

"Okay, you do mouth to mouth when I tell you to." Ami said as she put her hands together and did five pumps on Usagi's chest. "Now."

Hiiro pinched the teen's nose and blew a breath into her mouth, then watched as Ami repeated her pumps.

Minako, was hysterical. She was blaming herself for making Usagi fall. Makoto finally had to smack her on the cheek to get her to calm down. 

Hiiro blew another breath into Usagi's mouth for the fifth time and waited to see what would happen. Soon, Usagi seemed to come back and coughed up water. Ami and Hiiro propped her up so she could cough out the lake water.

"My head..." were the first things out of Usagi mouth when she had finally caught her breath. 

"Usagi-chan!" Minako exclaimed when she heard her friend.

"I'm okay..." Usagi said before leaning against someone and closing her eyes.

"Ami-chan?" Rei asked with a worried voice.

"She's just tired, lets get her back to camp...she'll be fine when she wakes up." Ami replied. Then she thought, '_at least she should be. She knows how to swim, I wonder what happened._'

Makoto helped Hiiro pick up the petit girl, even though she wasn't that heavy. Minako kept throwing worried looks back at the sleeping girl until Quatre placed a comforting hand on her arm.

Everyone sat around the fire later that night, roasting marshmallows that somehow Duo had fit into the pack that was already stuffed full of food. Usagi had woken up once, only to fall back asleep again. Hiiro had reverted back into his stoic self after they had put Usagi back into her sleeping bag.

Makoto gasped as she got hit by a flying marshmallow, "okay, who did it?" Everyone looked around, smiles on their faces, but soon they all looked to Duo. Makoto grabbed another marshmallow and threw it at him.

"Thanks." He said in an American accent before tossing the marshmallow into his mouth.

"Dork." Minako said with a giggle.

"Minako-chan." Makoto said, but had a smile on her face.

The marshmallow fight continued for about five minutes, until all of them were either stuffed or just tired. Soon, one by one, everyone said good night and went to sleep. Hiiro was the last one awake.

"Kami-sama, it's freezing..." Usagi whispered to herself when she woke up and saw that the fire had died out. Then it dawned on her, "well, obviously it would be cold for someone who fell in the lake..." she curled up into a ball and shivered.

'_How can I be this cold? Jeez, you'd think that a sleeping bag would be warmer!_' Usagi thought as she shivered with her eyes closed, trying to get back to sleep.

"Here." A monotone voice said as Usagi felt something being put over her.

"Hii-chan?" Usagi asked, her teeth chattering.

"Hai, use my sleeping bag to keep warm." Hiiro replied glad that it was to dark out for her to see his face turning a slight red. (AN: Yeah, right.)

"Iie, you'll get cold." Usagi replied, turning her head towards him.

"I'll be fine. Just go back to sleep." Hiiro said as he sat down next to her where his sleeping bag had been.

"Iie." Usagi said as she pulled him down and put his sleeping bag over him, "I'm not taking your sleeping bag. We'll share it." When she heard Hiiro sigh, she knew she had won.

"Get some sleep, Usagi." Was all he said.

"Night, Hii-chan." She said before yawning and falling back to sleep now that she was warm again. Once again, Hiiro blushed at the name.

Usagi woke with start the next morning after having a terrible dream. '_Whoa, that was to real..._' She looked around at the others, to see if any of them had woken up. None had. She felt something poke her back and she shifted in her bag to see what it was and only saw a pair of Prussian eyes.

"Daijoobu ka?" Hiiro asked.

"Daijoobu." She said as she sat up and looked around. She looked down at him and smiled, "arigatoo."

"For what?" Hiiro asked as he sat up next to her, but looked out to the sunrise.

"Yesterday...and sharing your sleeping bag with me." Usagi replied in a low voice. Usagi turned and looked at her friends when she heard them waking up. "Ohayoo, minna-san." She said.

"Ohayoo, Usagi-chan." the girls echoed.

"Usagi-chan, how do you feel, any pain in the head?" Ami asked.

"I'm fine now, Ami-chan. Just a bump, no damage done." Usagi replied to reassure her friend.

"Okay." Ami said, a bit reluctantly.

Makoto walked over to Usagi and whispered in her ear, "Usagi-chan, why is Hiiro's sleeping bag on you?" She wiggled her eyebrows in a way that made Usagi want to smack her upside the head.

Usagi blushed and whispered back, "he put it on me last night when I was shivering, but I made him share it with me so he wouldn't get cold."

"Okay." Makoto said out loud, accepting Usagi's reply. Usagi sighed; her friends' head was in the gutter all the time...

"Who wants hot chocolate?" Duo asked as he stretched and yawned.

"I do." Everyone said. Duo shrugged and dug threw his bag, that seemed to have a subspace pocket in it because of all the things that he had managed to stuff in there, and pulled out hot chocolate packets.

Usagi pondered how one could fit all that food in ones bag but she couldn't figure it out, I mean, come on. How do you fit almost twenty pounds of food into a backpack that you use for school? She didn't really want to think about it any longer.

Later that day, Usagi was sitting on the infamous log, her feet dangling in the water. The others, save Hiiro, Ami, and Trowa, had gone on a hike. Ami had forbidden her to go because of her head.

'_She's acting like an overprotective mother. Guess that's what I get for falling on my head._' Usagi thought. It was a beautifully warm day, but she only got to sit around.

"Penny for your thoughts." Hiiro said.

Usagi turned and looked towards him, she didn't even hear him sit down next to her. "I was just thinking about yesterday. No one really told me what happened."

"You know most of it. You fell in the water, bumped your head, and slept for most of the day." He replied.

"I know," Usagi replied. She knew something was being left out, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Standing up, she slipped her shoes back on her now dry feet and walked around Hiiro and back to the shoreline. She walked to what she figured would be out of hearing range.

"I don't like to be alone in the night.

And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right.

And I don't like to feel the rain in my shoes.

But I do love you.

But I do love you." She sang. It was a song she had been working on, but never finished. '_Maybe it isn't supposed to be finished. I never really did figure out what to put after that verse._'

~~

Okay, so it wasn't the best chapter in the world. But I liked it, and thought it was cute. So pleh on you, also, I am in the process of working on chapter 7 so it will be more then a days long wait for it. Maybe two or three. But I will try to finish it as soon as I can. Jaa!


	8. Chapter 7

Yuugasa Usagi – Chapter 7

Yuugasa Usagi – Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Story – own. Characters – don't own. "But I Do Love You," written by: Diane Warren. Sung by: LeAnn Rimes.

Now that that's settled, on to the story!

~~

"C'mon, Ami. It's been a day; I want to do something! It's not fair that you guys get to swim and I don't." Usagi protested. Ami held her ground, slightly.

"Oh, just let her swim. What harm could it do? There are nine people around her, she won't drown." Minako said, earning her a thankful look from Usagi.

Ami threw up her hands in the universal sign of defeat, "okay, okay. Just be careful." 

"I will!" Usagi said as she grabbed her swimsuit and went to the makeshift changing room for the girls that they had made out of four extra blankets. She came back out in her favorite one-piece. It was a navy blue all around, but with white strips going down the sides.

"Everyone ready?" Makoto asked. She loved to take charge when the opportunity showed itself. She started walking even before everyone had answered.

Usagi walked up the log, and checked the water with a long stick she had found. Even as she crouched all the way down, the stick could still go farther. She waved it around to make sure that nothing would be in her way. Standing up and putting the stick behind her, she dropped her towel and prepared for the dive.

"Usagi-chan, careful!" Ami yelled, but Usagi didn't hear here. Either that or she just ignored the girl. She just dived right in. Ami shook her head and sighed before getting in the water herself.

"Hey! Let's play Chicken!" Minako yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at her. The girls knew what it was, but the guys looked a little confused.

"Chicken?" Duo asked.

"Chicken is where you put someone on your shoulders and then try to shove the other people off the shoulders of their partners. It's more fun then it sounds." Makoto explained. All the guys thought about it, save Hiiro, and nodded.

"Okay, now grab a partner." Makoto said. Right when she said it, something came up under her and lifted her from the water. "By the Gods, Duo! Don't scare me like that!" (AN: Lol, Duo holding up Makoto...)

Soon everyone had a partner. Usagi, who was sitting on the shore, watched as they partnered up. '_I wish I could play. But Ami—nah, Ami's a little preoccupied to notice._' Usagi thought as she jumped into the water and swam over to Hiiro.

"Hn?" Hiiro said after she tapped him on the shoulder. She looked at him with pleading eyes. "No."

"Why not?" Usagi asked.

"Because."

"Meanie." She pouted more.

Hiiro sighed, "fine."

"_Sugoi!_" Usagi cheered as Hiiro boosted her up onto his shoulders. Everyone looked surprised, but then got over it.

"Everyone ready?" Ami asked. They all nodded. "Start, I guess!" She said.

Usagi and Hiiro made their way over to Minako and Quatre. An evil smile played on Usagi's face.

"Usagi-chan, I know that look." Minako said as she tried to push Usagi away. Usagi laughed and shoved Minako, who lost her balance and slid backwards into the water. Minako and Quatre were out.

"Ack!" Usagi yelped as she saw Rei and Wufei coming her and Hiiro. She linked her feet being Hiiro's back, and thrust her hands forward towards Rei. She toppled over when Rei shoved her backwards. Usagi wiped the water out of her eyes when she surfaced.

She swam to shore, along with Hiiro, and sat next to Minako and Quatre. In the end, Makoto and Duo won. Surprise, surprise.

Later, when Usagi had wondered off by herself, she hummed the tune she had sung the other day. '_Why the heck am I humming this song?!_' she thought.

"Usagi?" a voice called from behind her.

"Who's there?" she asked, turning in a full three hundred and sixty-degree turn.

"Usagi, where are you?" the voice asked.

"Over here!" she answered.

"Over where?" it replied.

"Here!" she said, rolling her eyes. She turned around to walk towards the voice, or at least where she thought it was. And bumped into something.

"Bumping into things. Another fault." Hiiro said in an amused tone of voice.

"Was that you calling me?" she asked.

"Calling you?" Hiiro questioned.

"Yeah, someone is yelling my name. I thought it was you..." she said.

"Usagi!" the voice yelled again.

"That voice?" Hiiro asked. Usagi just nodded. Trying to figure out if she had ever heard it before or not. She couldn't place it. But it felt familiar.

"Hello?" Usagi yelled again. She looked all around her, but still there was no sign of anyone but Hiiro and herself.

"Tsukino Serenity Usagi!" the voice called again.

Usagi thought for awhile, '_where have I heard this voice before? It's really familiar._'

"Usagi, do you know who it is?" Hiiro asked.

Usagi came out of her thoughts; "it's really familiar. But I can't place it. I know, for sure, that I have heard it before."

"Usagi." The voice said again.

"It's coming from over there." Usagi said as she walked in the direction she had just determined the voice was at. Hiiro just followed behind her. "Hello?" she asked again.

"Hello?" it echoed. 

"Who are you?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi." It answered.

Usagi looked puzzled. Was this person just asking for her, or was she—or he—named Usagi? "Your name is Usagi?" she asked glancing back at Hiiro with the same puzzled look.

"Where are you?" it asked.

"I'm over here!" she said. She was getting frustrated not to mention annoyed. "Okay. Whoever the heck you are, show yourself!" Finally, as if by some miracle, Usagi and Hiiro heard footsteps approaching them.

"Usagi?" the voice asked from right in front of them, but hidden by the trees.

"Yes. Come out, we won't hurt you." Usagi said to whomever she was talking to. The person timidly stepped out, her eyes and face placed so that she was looking at the ground. She had a head full of golden blonde hair, just like Usagis. "Who are you?"

"Usagi."

"Er... I'm Usagi. Who are you?" the Moonchild said.

"I am Usagi," the child said, finally lifting her head up. Usagi gasped. How could this person look like her? She knew for a fact that she didn't have a sister, nor twin. Usagi eyed her quizzically, while Usagi-2 walked towards her.

"Where did you come from?" Usagi asked as the girl came towards her.

"I came from you." Usagi-2 replied.

"Nani!?" Usagi exclaimed. What the heck was this girl talking about?

Usagi-2 held her hands out, palms facing Usagi, with her eyes closed. "I am you. You are me." She said.

Usagi felt compelled to put her hands up in a similar fashion as Hiiro looked on extremely confused. Usagi-2 placed her palms against Usagis'.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked as she saw the glowing girl in front of her.

"You are remembering." Usagi-2 replied.

"Remembering?" Usagi questioned. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to remember whatever it is that she was remembering.

_****_

Professor Tomoe called Kaolinite, as the Dark Messiah appeared. The ceremony to revive the Messiah of Silence was about to begin. Sailor Moon tried to stop them, but was blocked by Professor Tomoe's force field. The Dark Messiah opened her eyes. An arm of light extended out of her, and reached into Sailor Chibi-Moon's body.

The arm snatched Chibi-Moon's heart crystal through her chest and Chibi-Moon woke up in pain. She looked and saw Hotaru on the throne.

Chibi-Moon was relieved to see that Hotaru was alive, and then fell unconscious again as the arm pulled out her heart crystal. After the crystal was taken, Chibi-Moon lost her transformation, and the crystal slowly floated toward the Messiah of Silence. The Messiah of Silence was about to swallow the crystal.

"Don't!" shouted Sailor Moon. "If you really are Hotaru's father...if you really love Hotaru, you have to stop this!" Sailor Moon hoped that a trace of feeling would still be left in the mad professor.

"Love?" asked the professor coldly, "What is that?"

Hotaru swallowed the pure heart and began to transform. "I am the Messiah of Silence, Mistress 9!"

Uranus and Neptune were shocked. "That's not Sailor Saturn! Hotaru's been turned into a Death Buster!"

Professor Tomoe told Kaolinite that she had done well. Kaolinite was grateful, but Mistress 9 said she was no longer needed. Mistress 9 killed Kaolinite with a bolt of energy.

Mistress 9 and Professor Tomoe left the hall to begin the next stage of their plan, and the top floors of the Mugen building exploded. The seven Senshi took Sailor Chibi-Moon and escaped from Mugen.

Outside the building, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Pluto were waiting for them. Sailor Pluto was shocked. Artemis said the unconscious students had been removed from the building. They all ran back to the house to take care of Chibi-Usa who was slowly dying.

Setsuna entered the living room where the other four girls were waiting, and said that she would return to Mugen Academy with Uranus and Neptune to destroy the enemy. "Have you forgotten that the Messiah is Hotaru?!" demanded the girls. Setsuna said it was the only way to save Small Lady.

Usagi looked at her clone in front of her. "Chibi-Usa..." she whispered. She had blocked that battle and almost everything about it from her mind.

Usagi-2 nodded, "you remember that battle now."

"Hai. I tried... so hard to block that memory. Why did you have to bring it back?" she asked.

"Because the only way to bring someone back is to remember them," and with that Usagi-2 disappeared in a flash of light.

"'The only way to bring someone back is to remember them'? What does that mean?" Usagi questioned to no one in particular. Hiiro placed a hand on the blondes' shoulder and she turned to face him.

"Let's head back." He said. Usagi just nodded, already back in deep thought. What could she have meant? Usagi wouldn't bring Chibi-Usa back. She did not want the child to be alone in the world again. And it wasn't like she _could_come back. Her "father" was gone.

"Usagi-chan, you look like you've seen a ghost." Makoto stated when they returned.

"No, Mako-chan, not a ghost. I saw Usagi." Usagi replied distractedly.

"You saw yourself?" Minako asked.

"Hai." Usagi said, nodding at the same time. "She... made me remember that fight with Hotaru-chan and Mistress Nine."

All the girls looked at each other then back to Usagi. They all knew how hard she had tried to forget about that day. She hadn't been the same after the day Chibi-Usa died.

"Then she said 'the only way to bring someone back is to remember them'." The blonde informed them.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Rei. Usagi shrugged.

"I don't know. She left before I could ask her about it. Maybe... no. I just need to think," and with that Usagi walked away from the rest of the group to walk along the shore of the lake.

__

The only way to bring someone back is to remember.

It floated around Usagis' head, over and over, like a broken record. '_What the heck does that mean? I can't bring Chibi-Usa back, I know that already._' She ran a hand threw her long golden hair. A habit she had picked up when she was in deep thought.

__

"Usagi no baka!" the small cotton-candy haired child yelled to the taller, golden haired teenager. "You promised_ you would buy me an ice cream cone!"_

Usagi smiled at the younger girl. She knew that Chibi-Usa didn't mean what she had said. "Hai, I did. Let's go." Usagi said as she walked next to the smaller child.

"Arigatoo!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed, then she did something she had never done before: reach up and hold onto Usagis' hand. Usagi just smiled down at the child, who returned it.

Usagi reached a hand up to wipe away a solitary tear that was falling from her crystalline eyes to her cheek. "Chibi-Usa...Usagi...wherever you are, I hope you know that I will always love you. You were a brat sometimes, but that was before you and I knew. You are my daughter, and I will _never_ forget you. Ever." She said to the sky.

With that, the golden haired teen did a one-eighty degree turn and walked back up the shoreline back to camp.

"Daijoobu ka?" Minako immediately asked as soon as she saw the blonde.

Usagi sniffled, "yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. She knew her eyes were red from crying, but she didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. Minako, for once, got the hint and walked away.

Usagi sat down on her sleeping bag and pulled her knees up to her chest. Resting her chin on her kneecaps, she encircled her legs with her arms. '_Is that what you meant by remembering? I don't know what you meant by that!_' Usagi thought. '_Well, this is one interesting camping trip._'

She vaguely noticed Makoto setting down a plate of food in front of her that night. She was still thinking. Wondering. Questioning. Why couldn't she figure it out? It bugged her to her wits end. She just nibbled at her food, not very hungry at the moment.

Soon, Usagi had curled up in her sleeping bag and was quickly falling into a deep, dreamless sleep. She woke up with a start in the middle of the night and looked around.

'_Huh? Okay, I know I don't usually wake up in the middle of the night for no reason._' She thought. Shrugging and blaming it on insomnia the Moonchild stood up and walked to the bank of the lake. Sitting in the moonlight, she felt oddly protected by it. Though she knew it wasn't all that odd since she was the Princess of the Moon.

__

"I don't like to be alone in the night.  
I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right.  
I don't like to have the rain on my shoes.  
But I do love you.  
But I do love you.

I don't like to see a sky painted gray.  
I don't like when nothing's going my way.  
I don't like to be the one with the blues.  
But I do love you.

But I do love you."

__

Usagi sang. Finally she was beginning to find the rest of the lyrics that floated around in her head.

"Love everything about the way you're loving me.  
The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep.  
And I love to kiss you in the rain.  
I love everything you do, I do.

I don't like to turn on the radio on,

Just to find I've missed my favorite song.

I don't like to be the last with the news.  
But I do love you.  
But I do love you."

__

She thought about what to use for the next verse. Then decided on the first two.

"Love everything about the way you're loving me.  
The way you lay your heard upon my shoulder when you sleep.

And I love to kiss you in the rain.  
I lover everything you do, oh I do.

I don't like to be alone in the night.  
I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right.  
I don't like to have the rain on my shoes.  
But I do love you.  
But I do love you.

But I do love you."

Usagi smiled as she finished the song. She could finally write it down and make sure she wouldn't forget it. '_I'm going to have to snag a microphone for my laptop, that way I can sing and edit it._' She thought.

Crouching down and balancing on her tiptoes, she waved the fingertips of her right hand in the water. Circling her hand around, she created tons of little wave ripples. Soon she stopped and just watched as the ripples dissipated. She then leaned back and sat on her bottom and thought. She never noticed someone walking up to her from the camp.

"Usagi?" he asked.

Usagi jumped and turned to face him, "by the Gods! You scared me to death, Hiiro." She exclaimed, but kept her voice low enough.

Hiiro sat down next to her, "what are you doing? It's two in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep..." Usagi replied as she started to hum the song again. It was constantly stuck in her head.

They fell into a comfortable silence as Usagi tilted her head up to the Moon, and Hiiro looked the other way.

"What are you thinking?" she finally asked, looking at him with her pure and innocent eyes.

He looked back to her, "...nothing."

Usagis' face fell, but as quick as it appeared, it disappeared. "Are you sure?" she knew she was right that something wrong when he didn't answer her second question.

Usagi sat there, watching him. He was staring out at the water, like he was in deep thought. But she could see him occasionally glance over at her. "Hiiro?" she asked. Hiiro looked over at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Hn?" he said. Usagi leaned forward, and brushed her lips on his for what seemed like an eternity to her.

"Nothing." She stood up and walked back to her sleeping bag and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Hiiro watched her the whole way until she fell asleep, then he lifted his hand up to his lips. Had she just kissed him? It was so soft, but sweet.

Everyone decided that it was time to head back to "Base Camp" as all the girls liked to call it. Usagi thought it would be a good time to snag someone to take her to a store in town. She figured Quatre because he knew a lot about music.

"Quatre?" Usagi asked when they had gotten back.

Quatre turned and looked at Usagi, "yeah?"

"Do you think you can take me into town? I want to get a microphone for my laptop." She explained.

"Sure, I have the time now, if you want to go." Quatre said. Usagi nodded and then told the girls where she was going and they were off.

"Ugh! Computer stuff is _really_ not my thing. Which one should I get, Quatre?" asked Usagi. They had found a computer store and now the Moonchild was trying to figure out which microphone to get.

"Well, what are you going to use it for?" Quatre asked.

"To record my song, and edit it." She replied. Quatre nodded and then looked at the microphones.

"This one's the best for what you want to do." He said, holding up a small one that she could either hold up, or hook to her laptop screen.

"Cool. I'll get this one then." She said as they walked up to the cashier. "Thanks for the help, Quatre. Now I can really show Rei that I can sing."

"She doesn't think you can?" he said as they walked out of the town towards camp.

"Well... she doesn't _think_ I can. No one has ever heard my songs except for..." she trailed off in her sentence.

"For whom?" Quatre questioned.

"Usagi—Chibi-Usa. She is—was—my daughter. I know this will sound confusing, but she was my future daughter. She came to the past to ask for the Senshi and my help. She...she died. I sang her favorite song for her right before she did."

Quatre and Usagi continued walking in silence, he didn't know what to say, and she didn't want to say anything else.

They got back to camp and Usagi went into her tent immediately to grab her laptop and sit by the lake. She flashed a smile towards the girls so they wouldn't think she was sad or that anything was wrong at all.

"Okay...plug that in there. Install it here..." Usagi mumbled to herself as she installed the microphone and prepared it. Quickly, Usagi opened up Word Document and wrote out the lyrics. Nodding, she held up the microphone, not to close and far enough, from her mouth and pressed record to start singing.

__

"I don't like to be alone in the night.  
I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right.  
I don't like to have the rain on my shoes.  
But I do love you.  
But I do love you.

I don't like to see a sky painted gray.  
I don't like when nothing's going my way.  
I don't like to be the one with the blues.  
But I do love you.

But I do love you.

Love everything about the way you're loving me.  
The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep.  
And I love to kiss you in the rain.  
I love everything you do, I do.

I don't like to turn on the radio on,

Just to find I've missed my favorite song.

I don't like to be the last with the news.  
But I do love you.  
But I do love you.

Love everything about the way you're loving me.  
The way you lay your heard upon my shoulder when you sleep.

And I love to kiss you in the rain.  
I lover everything you do, oh I do.

I don't like to be alone in the night.  
I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right.  
I don't like to have the rain on my shoes.  
But I do love you.  
But I do love you.

But I do love you."

She pressed the stop button and then rewound it to hear what she sounded like. '_I really sound like that?! Wow..._' she thought as she listened to the song. '_I really like this song. I'm sure Chibi-Usa would too._' Thought the now happier Moonchild.

She went to save. Then went to the edit button so she could name it and dedicate it to her daughter. She added the background music that she had come up with a long time ago. "Cool." She commented to no one but herself.

"Usagi! Come back, we have a surprise for you!" Rei yelled from the camp. Usagi, always loving surprises, saved the new song again and closed the laptop and made her way back to camp.

"What is it Rei-chan?" she asked.

"These." She said as she pulled out a pair of silk blue ballet shoes. Usagi put her laptop down as Rei put the shoes into her hands. They were absolutely beautiful.

"W-where did you get these?" she asked, stunned beyond belief.

"How should I know? They were left on your pack with this note." Rei replied as she handed her friend the still folded note. Usagi opened it up and read it.

__

Usagi-mama,

I figured that since you like dancing so much you should have the right shoes for it. I hope they are the right size. Love you!

P.S. I'm just fine. Stop worrying.

There was no name at the bottom, there didn't have to be one.

"Who's it from?" Minako asked when she saw the tears start to well up in Usagis eyes. The golden haired girl handed over the note and all the girls crowded around Minako to read it.

"I'm... going to try these out. I'll be back in a while." Usagi said as she walked threw the forest to a clearing she had been using for dancing earlier in her stay.

She slipped off her shoes, and carefully slipped on the slippers. She laced them up, spiraling the ribbons around her leg until she tied them.

Usagi loved the feel of them; they fit just right too. She spun and danced around to the music in her head with one of the happiest smiles on her face ever.

"Usagi..." she heard her name and stopped in mid-spin.

"Yeah?" she asked the smile still plastered on her face. "What's up?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Hiiro asked.

Usagi giggled. "You came all the way out here _just_ to ask me that question?"

"Usagi..." he said again. Hell, she could take a hint; he wanted to really know.

"Because...because I like you. Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

Hiiro was confused. Why would anyone like him? For once, he fumbled for an answer. She had already walked towards him so that she wasn't standing so far from him. "No... It's not a bad thing."

"Good. Cause guess what?" Usagi said.

"What?" he asked a bit warily.

Usagi smiled, "I'm going to do it again." With that she leaned forward and kissed him. To her surprise, he responded by kissing her back. She put her arms around his neck, while she felt his go behind her back. When they broke apart, she put her head against his chest. "Was that a bad thing?"

"Not in my book." Hiiro replied.

~~

Whew, that's a good place to stop for now. :D You asked for romance, I gave you romance. I don't know yet if I'll bring Chibi-Usa back, nor do I know how many more chapters I will produce for this story. So just sit back, and review. :D Hee-hee. Jaa!

P.S. Tell me if you want Chibi-Usa to come back or not, I'll make a tally for it. And if I get a lot of them, she'll be in the next chapter or the one after that.


	9. Chapter 8

Yuugasa Usagi – Chapter 8

Yuugasa Usagi – Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Story – own. Characters – don't own.

Now that that's settled, on to the story!

~~

It had been three days since Usagi had gotten the new pair of ballet slippers. Now she was rubbing the sores on her feet in a bucket of hot water. '_These have got to be the best pair of slippers I've ever had, but I really wish I had kept dancing while I was here..._' she thought, wincing in pain.

"How are your feet feeling, Usagi?" Ami asked.

Usagi looked up, "better. Especially after soaking them." Ami sat down next to her friend and smiled. "What's on your mind?"

"It's so weird that it was you that gave us a second chance at life, Usagi." Upon seeing Usagi's confused look, she continued. "We were all gone, and it was you, Usagi, who wanted so much to let us live normal lives that brought us back. And now look at us." Usagi looked around. Makoto, Rei, Duo and Wufei were playing a game of basketball; Minako and Quatre keeping score.

"I see your point, Ami. I'm glad I got to give you a second chance. It was well deserved." Usagi said. She wrapped her feet back in the bandage wraps Ami had given her and stood up to pour out the water. "Ami... Do you-- do you think that Chibi-Usa really _could_ come back?"

Ami looked startled at the question, but then thought about it. "I honestly don't know, Usagi. You somehow managed to get us back. But Chibi-Usa died a full year before the rest of us. It's possible that she cannot be brought back."

Usagi's face fell. "Yeah, I hadn't thought about that." And with that Usagi turned and dumped the water out next to a tree. "I'll be back in a while. I want to talk a walk before dinner." She walked into the woods and immediately went towards her "special spot."

'_If Chibi-Usa were to come back, would things be messed up? ... I don't blame her for Mamoru and I breaking up ... but I don't know how the guys would take it. They already are nicely putting up with the gang. I don't know how they would take to Chibi-Usa. What would I say? "Hey, guys, this is my future daughter, she was dead but now she's alive again." I'm real sure they would like that one._'

She shook her head to clear it of all its thoughts. She just needed to relax and let the solution come to her.

"Chibi-Usa! Stop that now, please." An exasperated voice asked.

"Gomen ne." Usagi said. "I just cannot help it, Mihoko, I might get to go back!"

Mihoko sighed and rubbed her temple, "I know, I know. You have spoken of it a million times over. Just ... tone it down a bit. Not everyone here is as lucky as you."

"What do you mean, Mihoko?" Chibi-Usa asked. Her now teenaged face twisted in confusion.

"You, Chibi-Usa, have been here but a year and you are already getting the Trial. I, on the other hand, have been in this place since five years prior. Do you see what I mean?" replied the chestnut haired girl.

Chibi-Usa nodded. "Why, then, am I getting the Trial on my first year?"

"Unlike many of us, you are special. Your mother cared so deeply for you that she was in angst for a long time. The Trial members saw this, and have considered your release. If they say "Yes" you are a lucky on indeed."

"Mihoko ... what if they don't say yes?" the teen asked.

Mihoko seemed to hesitate. "You shall be sent straight away."

"Away?" there were many things that Chibi-Usa still didn't know about her current living area.

"Up there." Mihoko said, jabbing her thumb towards the sky. 

"You mean..?" Chibi-Usa started, but stopped at Mihoko's nod.

"...Usagi. Usagi, wake up." A voice said breaking threw Usagi's dream. Sleepily, she opened her eyes and realized that she was lying on the hard floor of the forest.

"Wha—who?" she said groggily. Her eyes focused and she looked at who had awoken her. "Hiiro? What is it? I was having a nice dream."

"C'mon, get up. The girls are worried about you. It's 11:45." He said hoisting her to her feet.

"11:45!" the blonde exclaimed. "How on earth did it get so late! I left camp at 7 o'clock..."

"Well, now its quarter till. So let's get back."

Usagi walked next to him in silence, still thinking. '_Would Chibi-Usa change this?_' What _this_ was exactly, Usagi wasn't sure.

"Usagi!" Minako exclaimed when she exited the forest. "Where on Earth have you been? You scared us all half to death!"

Ignoring Minako's questions, Usagi asked one of her own, "where are the guys?"

"They all went to look for you." Minako said in that I-am-not-happy-voice.

"Why? He knows where I go when I disappear." She said, pointing her thumb at Hiiro who was behind her.

"And you didn't tell us you knew where she was earlier because..." Minako said now talking to Hiiro. Hiiro shrugged. Minako muttered something in English and walked away. Usagi, who had been keeping a relatively straight face for the whole thing now, started to snicker.

"What's so funny?" Hiiro asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just like annoying Minako like that sometimes." Usagi replied. She turned around and looked at him, "what?" she asked indignantly.

"Nothing." Hiiro replied.

"Nothing? Nothing, nothing, nothing, tralala!" Usagi said with a smile as she quoted one of her favorite movies, "Labyrinth."

"What?" said Hiiro, a puzzled look on his face.

'_Guess he's never seen "Labyrinth." Sucks for him!_' Usagi thought and then with a sly smile replied: "nothing." And walked off. 

Hiiro almost rolled his eyes. Almost.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Usagi asked from the base of a tree outside her tent. Wufei, Quatre, Duo, and Trowa all stopped dead in their tracks. Usagi smiled and waved.

"Usagi? But—how—when—where—oh never mind." Duo sputtered as he rolled his eyes and walked sleepily into his tent.

"Sorry I worried you guys, I feel asleep in my secret spot when I was thinking. Well, have a good sleep!" said Usagi as she got up and walked into her tent to go to sleep for the night. She could only hope she would be visited with a good dream.

"Mihoko! When am I to know?" Chibi-Usa said again as she tapped her foot and paced.

Mihoko couldn't help but smile at Chibi-Usas' antics.

"Soon enough, Chibi-Usa. You will just know. Now can I _please_ get _some_ sleep?"

"Sorry, Mihoko. Sure you can. I guess I had better as well." The teen said a bit reluctantly. She curled up on her four poster bed that was next to Mihoko's and tried to fall asleep.

Usagi tossed and turned, her dream did not agree with her hope of a peaceful one.

__

"Chibi-Usa..." Usagi murmured sadly.

"She's gone, Usagi. Get over it." A cold voice said from behind her.

"Mamoru! How can you say that about Chibi-Usa? I thought you cared for her." Usagi said, her voice hurt.

"I did_ care for her, Usagi. But she is gone and there is nothing you nor I can do about it." Mamoru replied._

"Are ... are you coming to the funeral?" she timidly asked.

Mamoru shook his head in a negative gesture, "I can't. I leave for America that day."

Usagi just nodded.

Usagi shot out of her bed, sweat very apparent on her face. '_It was horrible of him to leave. He should have gone on the next flight out. ... Not even staying for her funeral._' She thought. Laying back down to fall back into a sleep, another dream-memory collided with her.

__

"CHIBI-USA!" Eternal Sailor Moon screamed. In what seemed like slow-motion Chibi Moons body flew threw the air and landed with a loud and sickening THUD. She never got up, nor moved afterwards.

Eternal Sailor Moon ran towards her future daughter with a speed that made Haruka look slow. "Chibi-Usa ... please. Wake up, please, Chibi-Usa." She said in distress. She knew with all her mind, body and soul that she couldn't bring her back. But she also knew that she would never let something like this happen again. She put down Chibi-Usa's body and stood up, a determined look on her face.

"I won't let you hurt any more people." She vowed. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" she shot the beams, and only the screams could be heard as they made contact. When Eternal Sailor Moon turned back around to try and heal Chibi-Usa, she found that her body was already evaporating into nothingness.

This time, when Usagi woke is was dawn. She was covered in a cold sweat and gasping for breath. Wiping her face off she grabbed her bag of essentials and clothes and she ran out of the tent. The faster she could get to the pond the better. Then no one could see her in her current state. Right when she got the pond she looked around and then shed her clothes and jumped in. She hoped to rid herself of the dreams just like she could get rid of the dirt in her hair in the water. It didn't happen like she hoped it would.

"You're pretty quick for just waking up, you know." A voice said. Usagi yelped and dunked herself up to her chin in the water.

"Who's there? What do you want?" Usagi said. She was slowly trying to get to her things without the person, or whatever it was, knowing.

The person laughed and said, "here," throwing Usagis towel at her whom caught it and wrapped it around herself.

Usagi grabbed her clothes and somehow put them on without dropping the towel once. Once she had them on, she brushed threw her hair quickly and tied it up into a tight bun with her rubber band. "Now, just who are you? Not many people know about this pond."

"Well, it wasn't hard to find the place if you are just _dropped_ here." The girl, as Usagi had determined, said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"What on this Earth are you talking about?" Usagi said as she slung her bag over her shoulder and tried to follow the direction the voice was coming from.

The girl came into view, though it was only the bottom half of her body. From what Usagi could tell and see, she was a teenager. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and sneakers and what looked like a shirt that said 'Tokyo' on it in glittery letters.

Usagi cocked her head to the side. Confusing as it sounded; it seemed entirely possible to Usagi who had been threw some pretty weird things too.

"I knew I shouldn't have given you too much credit. But then again, it's no surprise you don't recognize me. It has been quite a long year. The girl finally stepped out from the shadows and let Usagi take her in. Her hair had long since grown out to her waist and was no longer pink. It was more of a blonde-ish pink. But the girls' smile was still the same.

Usagis eyes widened, "Chibi-Usa...?"

Chibi-Usa nodded, "hai."

Usagi ran towards Chibi-Usa, bag almost dropping from her shoulder at the same time, and hugged her tightly. Chibi-Usa hugged back just as tight.

"What are you doing here?" asked Usagi.

Chibi-Usa laughed, "I had the Trial where I was, and they decided that I could come back. I never fully died because I have Moon blood in me... and that was taken into consideration."

Usagi stepped back to take in her now matured child. She reached out and touched a lock of the blond-ish pink hair. "How'd this happen?"

"Don't know. It's just be slowly changing. Guess it didn't want to be pink anymore." Chibi-Usa said with a laugh. "Now will you tell me about this camp you've been staying at?"

"Sure," Usagi said. "Now, lets see. There's Hiiro Yui, he's really quite but I can get him to talk sometimes to me, you'll spot him right away. Trowa Barton is really tall, kind of stoic, but very kind—plus, he likes Ami. Quatre Winner is the blonde one—Minako really likes him—he is really sweet. Duo Maxwell is very happy-go-lucky, he has a really long braid—he's perfect for Makoto. And Chang Wufei is the Chinese one. He doesn't like women much apparently, but I have gotten as much respect out of him as I will—Rei keeps him in check."

Chibi-Usa nodded, "they all sound so cool. How did the girls get there?"

"That I am not sure of myself. I think it is because I wished so much for them to be back with me that the Ginzuishou granted it for me." Usagi said with a shrug. "Do you want to go check out the camp?"

"Sure."

They walked in silence for a while until Chibi-Usa finally had to ask.

"Why were you running so fast this morning?"

Usagi smiled weakly. "Bad dream. I wanted to wash the memory of it away." Chibi-Usa nodded. She knew what it was like; she had been having a lot of nightmares since the last battle.

Usagi pulled back the leafy branch from a Weeping Willow out of the way and let Chibi-Usa check out the camp. "This is it. I sleep in that tent. The girls sleep in that one over there. And the guys have their separate tents."

"Which ones are they?"

Usagi looked around, "you know the girls. Duo, Trowa, and Quatre are the ones by the fire. Can you tell them apart?"

Chibi-Usa nodded her head.

"Wufei is over there, at his training ring. And Hiiro is most likely in his tent typing away on the computer." Usagi said with a slight shake of her head.

This didn't go unnoticed by Chibi-Usa, "he on that computer a lot?"

Usagi nodded, "he's very quite and just talks in 'hn's and grunts. Sometimes he will talk. It's rare though." She looked down at her daughter, "so, you have a new look now. Do you want us to call you something else? Chibi-Usa doesn't seem to really fit you now, you've grown up."

"You're right, but I haven't really thought about that." Chibi-Usa said. "Usagi is your name here... Usa?" she said.

Usagi thought about it, "yeah, that's good."

"Who is Usagi talking to?" Quatre asked, trying to see if she was talking to someone or she was just talking to herself.

"Dunno." Duo answered. "She isn't talking to herself. –Is she?"

"I doubt it. Usagi doesn't talk to herself." Trowa replied.

"Okay, so my new name is Usa," Usa replied. 

Usagi looked over and saw the guys staring at her, '_they must think I am talking to myself._' She thought with a laugh. "Ready to go meet the guys?"

"Yup! – Do I look presentable?" Usa said warily.

Usagi looked her over; "you couldn't look any better. Come on, let's get out there before the guys think I have really lost it."

Usagi stepped out from behind the Willow's branches and waved to the guys. "Hey! I have a surprise for you all." She announced loudly.

That caught everyone's attention, even Hiiros'. People popped out of all areas of the camp.

"So, what's the surprise, Usagi?" asked Ami, they all had quickly learned that the old suffixes were no longer used.

Usagi smiled, "this!" she turned around and waved to Usa threw the branches.

Usa took a deep breath and then stepped out so that she stood right next to Usagi.

Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako gasped and put their hands over their mouths in surprise. All the guys just looked confused.

Usa looked up at Usagi with a look that said 'why are they staring at me?' Usagi just smiled with her own look that said 'they don't know who you are.'

Finally Ami recovered and breathed, "Chibi-Usa..."

"Its Usa now, Ami." Usa replied with a smile.

Makoto looked Usa over; "you've changed a lot, Chi—Usa."

"Yeah, I know. It was a long year..."

"Er... Usagi, who is this?" Duo finally asked the question all the guys were thinking.

"This," Usagi started, "is my future daughter. I know that sounds confusing but she is. Her name is Usa."

Duo looked ready to fall of the stump he was seated upon. "Your ... daughter? – How?"

"Well, when I was back in my time... she just kind of popped out of the sky one day. Later on we found out that she is my daughter from my future." Usagi started.

"And then when I came back for Senshi training, I was killed in the final battle. I have been waiting a year to see if I could come back." Usa finished.

"Hn." Hiiro grunted. '_They do look like mother and daughter. But if Usagi isn't with Usa's father, then how is she in existence?_'

Usa seemed to be reading Hiiros mind and answered, "I don't know exactly how I can exist when the man that was said to be my father isn't with Usagi anymore. Time is very confusing."

"That it is. That it is..." Usagi muttered. "You're going to need some stuff. But right now I think you can borrow some of my clothes. Okay?"

"Sure." She walked to the tent with Usagi and watched as Usagi rummaged threw her things trying to find clothes that would fit Usa.

"Here, these should work for pajamas, and I guess we can go into the town tomorrow to get you some clothes." Said Usagi as she tossed the large shirt and sweatpants at Usa.

"Usagi-mama?" Usagi looked up; "do you ever feel alone?"

"Alone?" she questioned.

Usa nodded, "I know all the girls are here and all, but don't you ever feel alone?"

"Yes, sometimes. But I think everyone is entitled to that feeling." Usagi replied.

Usa nodded.

"Usa, are you ready?" asked Usagi.

"Yeah, I'm coming," said Usa. "It's so weird to see you up this early in the morning, Usagi-mama."

Usagi smiled, "tell me about it."  


Usagi lead the way into the town, her pockets laden with money for necessities. The whole way there, neither of them spoke a word. There was no need for it.

(AN: o_o; writers block—shall skip store part.)

They came back with only three shopping bags. Two of them belonged to Usa and the last, Usagi.

"Oh!" Usagi said suddenly, so suddenly that Usa jumped.

"What?" asked Usa, trying to make her heart go back to it's normal pace.

Usagi smiled, "I finally recorded a song.... But, just on my computer."

"Really!" Usa exclaimed.

"Yes, really," said Usagi.

"Can I hear it sometime?" asked Usa.

Usagi nodded. "I can sing it for you, too, if you want." 

"Right now?" Usa asked hopefully.

Usagi laughed, "sure. Sit down."

Usa set her bags down next to her as she sat on the side of the hill facing the campsite. Usagi set her bag down as well and cleared her throat.

"What on earth are they doing?" Rei asked as she saw the pair stop in their walk.

Hiiro shrugged in reply.

"Okay, here goes." Usagi said. She took a deep breath and then said:

"I don't like to be alone in the night.  
I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right.  
I don't like to have the rain on my shoes.  
But I do love you.  
But I do love you.

I don't like to see a sky painted gray.  
I don't like when nothing's going my way.  
I don't like to be the one with the blues.  
But I do love you.

But I do love you.

Love everything about the way you're loving me.  
The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep.  
And I love to kiss you in the rain.  
I love everything you do, I do.

I don't like to turn on the radio on,

Just to find I've missed my favorite song.

I don't like to be the last with the news.  
But I do love you.  
But I do love you.

Love everything about the way you're loving me.  
The way you lay your heard upon my shoulder when you sleep.

And I love to kiss you in the rain.  
I lover everything you do, oh I do.

I don't like to be alone in the night.  
I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right.  
I don't like to have the rain on my shoes.  
But I do love you.  
But I do love you.

But I do love you."

"Oh, Usagi-mama..." Usa said.

"D- do you like it?" asked Usagi, she didn't know if it was good or not.

"Like it?" Usa exclaimed, "I love it! It's so beautiful, Usagi-mama."

"Thanks, Usa. That means a hole lot to me."

"Welcome, Usagi-mama. Now, lets get back down to camp because I think they are wondering why we just stopped up here."

They picked up their bags and started to walk back down the hill.

Usagi dropped hers off in the tent first and then grabbed her laptop to go to her spot and write.

"What were you doing up there?" Hiiros familiar voice asked when she entered the woods.

"Singing my song to Usa. You wouldn't like it." Usagi said.

Hiiro raised an eyebrow, "says who?"

"What?" said a surprised Usagi, "y- you would actually _want_ to hear my song?"

"Why would I not?" Hiiro said.

Usagi smiled, her cheeks a little pink, '_sometimes I wonder about him. He's so cold towards everyone else – and yet he is so nice to me. –_ And _he even started talking to Usa!_' Usagi thought.

~~

Oh my God! I am _soo _sorry that I didn't get this chapter out sooner! I had MAJOR writers' block on this chapter. And I mean major. I am thinking that this will end in two more chapters so that it stays remotely short. I don't know. Anyway, this chapter didn't turn out quite like I had in mind but that's writers' block for you! I don't know when the next chapter will be out – but it will hopefully be soon! Hope you liked this chapter – bai!


	10. Chapter 9

Yuugasa Usagi – Chapter 9

Yuugasa Usagi – Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Story – own. Characters – don't own.

Now that that's settled, on to the story!

~~

"So... you'd really want to hear my song?" Usagi asked Hiiro.

He sat himself down on the log and nodded. Usagi took a deep breath before rewinding the music file and pressing the play button. After a few seconds, the recorded voice of Usagi was coming out of the speakers.

"I don't like to be alone in the night.  
I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right.  
I don't like to have the rain on my shoes.  
But I do love you.  
But I do love you."

__

By this point, Usagi had started to dance to the song. She smiled at Hiiro who was looking at her oddly.

"I don't like to see a sky painted gray.  
I don't like when nothing's going my way.  
I don't like to be the one with the blues.  
But I do love you.

But I do love you."

__

She grabbed Hiiros hands and pulled him up to dance with her – which he did reluctantly.

"Love everything about the way you're loving me.  
The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep.  
And I love to kiss you in the rain.  
I love everything you do, I do.

I don't like to turn on the radio on,

Just to find I've missed my favorite song.

I don't like to be the last with the news.  
But I do love you.  
But I do love you."

__

She danced around him, as he stood quite stationary, with a huge smile on her face. She mouthed her own words as she looked at him. A smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Love everything about the way you're loving me.  
The way you lay your heard upon my shoulder when you sleep.

And I love to kiss you in the rain.  
I love everything you do, oh I do.

And I don't like to be alone in the night.  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right.  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes.  
But I do love you.  
But I do love you.

But I do love you."

Usagi slowly stopped dancing and looked at Hiiro for his approval.

"You're a good dancer." He finally said.

Usagi frowned slightly, "that is not what I meant..."

Hiiro nodded with a slight smile, "I know."

"You're impossible sometimes... Now really – what did you think?" Usagi said.

Hiiro's eyes locked with hers; "it's beautiful."

Usagi let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, "really?"

"Yes, really." Hiiro finally tore his eyes from hers, "so... what's the song mean?"

"What?" asked Usagi. She didn't understand his question.

"Well, everyone has a secret meaning behind their songs. What's that songs'?" he stated.

Usagi's cheeks went slightly red. "Um... I don't really know." She said very unconvincingly.

Hiiro moved closer to her, "tell me or I'll tickle you," he said with a full-blown teenage smile.

Usagi's eyes widened, "you wouldn't dare..."

Hiiro nodded, "I would."

Usagi squealed as he poked at her sides, but remained quite. He kept tickling her until she finally cracked. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" she said between her laughing.

"Thought you would," he said teasingly. Usagi smacked him in the arm playfully.

"Okay... well," she started, "it's about this girl would doesn't like to be alone for too long, and she loves someone. But she doesn't know if he loves her back, because his actions are sometimes hard to comprehend."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Hiiro.

"Well, sometimes he acts like he does, but then he does something that makes her think otherwise. But she still loves him," replied Usagi.

"And would that girl be someone you know?" Hiiro asked.

"Not someone I know, per se..." Usagi said. "The girl is, um, me." She said quietly.

Hiiro looked at her quizzically, "then who's the gu—"

"I – I have to go. I'll see you in the morning, Hiiro." Usagi interrupted as she scooped up her laptop and quickly made her way back to the camp without looking back.

"Usagi... why are your cheeks so red?" Minako asked upon seeing her friend.

"Uh... I – er – was – um – never mind." She said in a hurry as she walked into her tent, changed into her pajamas, and said goodnight to Minako.

Hiiro walked into the camp only five minutes after Usagi and mumbled a goodnight to Minako would was grinning like a fool at the entrance to Usagi's tent.

The next morning found Usa shaking her tent partner awake. "Usagi-mama, Usagi-mama!" she called out quietly.

Usagi groaned and rolled over, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "what is it, Usa?" she said groggily.

"Get up! There's a surprise for you outside!" Usa said.

"Can't it wait?" she said, which was very unlike her. She usually loved surprises.

"_Usagi-mama no baka!_ Don't you even know what day it is?" asked Usa.

"Um..." Usagi dug in the back of her mind, finally she realized it and said, "it's my birthday!"

"Hai! Now get dressed and get out of this tent." Usa commanded as she tossed some clothes at Usagi who was looking at them as if to approve of them.

"Okay, I'm up. I'll be out in a minute." She said as she pulled on her jeans and tank top. Her shoes were outside of the tent so she pulled on socks, then stuck her arm out and grabbed them. She put them on inside of the tent. Finally she exited the tent, putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone cried.

Usagi looked up and stumbled over an answer. "Thanks..." she finally managed to get out.

Apparently Makoto had been to town to get cake supplies because Rei was standing there holding a cake that had 'Happy 17th Birthday, Usagi!' written on it with blue frosting.

"So, do you want to open your presents now – or later?" Minako asked.

Usagi looked at all of them, astonishment written all over her angelic features. "How on earth did you get my presents without me noticing?"

"Easy," stated Ami, "we did it when you were preoccupied. And when you were in your secret spot."

Usagi laughed, "wow, you guys are good."

Minako smiled, "so what do you say, Usagi?"

"You already know that answer!" said Usagi as she sat down in front of the small pile.

She got a book from Ami – which she actually wanted! – Some hair ties from Makoto; a very special charm from Rei's Shinto Shrine; and a couple of shirts from Minako. Usa said that she didn't really have to get her "Usagi-mama" a present since she had gotten the slippers for her and she was there. Usagi agreed with her. Each of the guys got her something, too. Well, all of them except Hiiro. She didn't let it show, but she was slightly disappointed.

"Thanks everyone!" she said happily. For as little people there were, it felt like a very special day to her.

Later that day, Usagi was dancing in the clearing to the music she had saved on her laptop hard drive with her hair down again.

'_I can't believe that it's been three months since I got here. All the guys have changed a lot._' She thought. 

Hidden in the shadow of the tree foliage, Hiiro watched Usagi dance. For some reason he always loved to watch her dance. He was still trying to figure out that song though. Who was the guy? It was getting to him unlike anything had before.

Usagi suddenly stopped as another song started up. She stared at the laptop, then dove at it to stop the song.

'_What in the world?_' Hiiro asked himself.

"Whew..." Usagi said, "that was a close one. I didn't think I had _that_ one on the play list..." she knew Hiiro was there watching her. She knew he liked to for some reason unknown to her. And she _really_ didn't want him to hear the beginning of that particular song.

'_She's crazy. – But maybe that's why I love her._' Hiiro thought, almost laughing at her actions. "Wait... did I just say that I love her?" Hiiro asked himself quietly. "I did... I do... I do love her," He whispered.

Usagi removed that song from the play list quickly and then pressed the play button for the next song to start up. After the first few chords Usagi smiled, "I _love _this song!" and she turned it up a little louder. 

Hiiro nearly fell from where he was sitting. She _loved_ this song? It didn't sound like anything she would listen to... _ever_. (AN: I don't own this song, but God, I wish I did. *__* Linkin Park (rules) owns the song.)

"I cannot take this anymore

I'm saying everything I've said before

All these words they make no sense

I find bliss in ignorance

Less I hear the less you'll say

But you'll find that out anyway

Just like before...

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I find the answers aren't so clear

Wish I could find a way to disappear

All these thoughts they make no sense

I find bliss in ignorance

Nothing seems to go away

Over and over again

Just like before...

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break!

Shut up when I'm talking to you

Shut up, shut up, shut up

Shut up when I'm talking to you

Shut up, shut up, shut up

I'm about to break!

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step close to the edge

And I'm about to break!"

"You'd never know how true that is..." Usagi whispered as she sat down to take off her slippers and check if her feet were any better. They weren't, they looked just like they had a few days back – only worse. She leaned over and switched off the computer and stood up only to find Usa staring at her.

"Usagi-mama," Usa started.

Usagi looked at Usa, "yes?"

"Are you – are you _ever_ going to do anything about Hiiro and you?" Usa asked tentatively.

Usagi blushed crimson, "what do you mean by 'going to do anything'?"

"You know very well what I mean, Usagi-mama. I know you like him, maybe more then like. And, by the Gods, it's _obvious_ that he likes you."

"I ... well ... I don't know exactly. He acts like he does sometimes, but then other times he seems like he doesn't. You know?" Usagi said, not really knowing if she made much sense at all. It seemed to make sense in her head.

"Yeah. Sort of." Said Usa. "But I still don't see why you don't just do something about it!"

'_So that's what she thinks..._' Hiiro thought. '_Wait... is the guy in the song _me_? She said she was the girl and that the song was about the man she loves. And she just told Usa the same thing she told me when I asked about the song..._'

Usagi's face went a darker, if possible, crimson. "Well, I – I don't know. I've never had to make the first – _technically_ first – move ever before... The only boyfriend I have ever had was Mamoru. And look how that turned out."

Usa's face twisted into recognition, "oh yeah. I try to forget the bad things."

Usagi smiled, "I know you're just trying to help me Usa, but I think things should just go at their own pace. Don't you?"

Usa sighed, "I guess."

Usagi gave her a knowing look.

"Alright, alright. Senshi honor, I won't interfere." She said.

'_Somehow I doubt that..._' Usagi thought as they walked back to camp together.

Hiiro sat in the tree for only ten more minutes before his contemplation was finished and he had figured out just exactly what he was going to do about Usagi and his "relationship."

"...and so I told him that I didn't want to be around him and he asked me "why?" so I said that I just didn't feel the same for him as I used to... he didn't seem to like that answer..." rambled Minako. She had been rambling for the past hour because there was nothing else to do since Quatre had gone into town with Duo and Trowa. Leaving Makoto and Ami stuck listening to the rambling Minako.

"Does she _ever_ stop talking?" Ami asked Makoto. Minako didn't notice they were talking to each other instead of paying attention to her story.

Makoto shook her head in a negative gesture; "I doubt it. I think she is only quite when she's sleeping. ... Or eating."

Ami seemed to contemplate this (when really, she was just ignoring Minako) while Makoto sighed and pretended to pay attention to Minako.

Usagi and Usa walked into the encampment only to see Minako talking nonstop even though Makoto and Ami were clearly _not_ paying attention.

"Bored?" Usagi questioned.

"Usagi!" exclaimed both Makoto and Ami – both blushed from their outburst.

"...Poor you." Usagi said to the girls before turning her attention to the still rambling Minako. "Minako..."

"Huh?" Minako said like she had just snapped out of a trance, "what'd you say Usagi?"

"You were rambling, Minako. By the way, where's Rei?" replied Usagi.

"She's over there doing a fire reading. She's been sitting at the fire she made all day, Wufei's watching her since she's passed out quite a few times." Ami said.

"Yeah, Wufei keeps calling her a "baka onna" for it. So she keeps saying that she's seeing "something really important but incomplete and incomprehensible" because she passes out. She said that she wouldn't stop trying until she got the whole premonition." Makoto finished for Ami.

"Where, precisely, is she?" asked Usagi. Makoto and Ami pointed towards an area by Wufeis' training ring. "Thanks." Usagi said before going off in that general direction.

"Rei, just stop. This is the fifteenth time you've passed out today. It's not worth it." Wufei said after waking Rei up yet again.

Rei's scowl deepened, "no. I can't. This is important." She said. "I just wish it wasn't such a powerful one."

"What have you seen so far, Rei?" asked Usagi from behind them. She wore a serious and regal look.

Rei turned around, "Usagi... I'm not sure what the full premonition is yet. It's best if I do."

"What have you seen so far, Rei?" Usagi repeated in the voice she had only used at times when the girls knew not to refuse.

Rei threw a glance at Wufei, clearly telling him to go away. He 'hmph'd and walked away. "What I have seen so far is: we are in the Palace, it must be before the fall. And all of us are standing in the main room, where they always held the balls. The girls and I are in our princess dresses while you're in yours, but it looks somewhat different." Rei said.

"Go on," Usagi urged her voice gentle again.

"Then some man in a mask – I have yet to find out who he is, - like the one Tuxedo Kamen wore, only different. This one hid his eyes like sunglasses do now. You and he join hands and start to dance. Suddenly another man says something incoherent – so far – and your eyes widen and you look half-horrified and half-happy. The man you are dancing with practically drags you off the floor towards your mother. And that's as far as I have gotten so far."

"I want to help." Usagi said.

"I wish you could, Usagi, but—"

"But nothing. I can do this, the Ginzuishou will help both of us."

"Usagi you can't—"

Usagi cut her off yet again. "I can and I am. Please let me help Rei, I want to know what this has to do with me. I know something strange and or big is going to happen," she pleaded. "Just let me help this once."

Rei sighed, "fine, but you have to promise not to use too much energy."

"Okay." She said. They both sat down next to each other and Rei readied herself as Usagi called upon the Ginzuishou to help. In a flash, they were standing in the room Rei had described.

"They can't see, nor hear us, Usagi. Just remember to keep a relaxed mind." Rei said. Usagi nodded in reply. She looked over towards her friends' past selves, and her own.

They all laughed at something Minako had said. Soon a man came over and bowed to Serenity.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance, Serenity-hime?" he asked.

Serenity smiled – a fake one, Usagi noticed, - "yes, you may." And she allowed herself to be lead away.

While they were dancing, Usagi was watching... waiting for the man to show up. She had to know what he said. Right on time, he appeared. ... Out of thin air.

"Serenity-hime! The Prince of Elysion lives! He is closer and closer to you each day. Watch out for the _other_!" He said, looking squarely at the man Serenity was dancing with. And then the man just disappeared as suddenly as he had appeared.

Serenity's face held a look of horror and happiness. The man she was dancing with practically dragged her towards the Queen.

"I demand to know what that was about!" he said.

Usagi scowled at him even though he couldn't see her. That was no way to talk to the Queen.

"Prince Endymion, you shall not speak to my mother that way!" Serenity burst out.

'_I should've known..._' Usagi thought.

"Mother..." Serenity began, hope in her face. "He's alive..."

The elder Serenity nodded, "then, my child, I guess it is time for the announcement to be made, is it not?"

"Yes, the time is just right," the younger replied.

"Attention everyone," Queen Serenity said. Everyone quieted down at once. "On this day of Princess Serenity's seventeenth birthday, I have an announcement to make. It is time to tell you all of the royal court and beyond that Serenity's _true_ betrothed lives. As long as he comes forward, or gets to the palace, by Serenity's twenty-first birthday they shall be wed. Otherwise, Serenity shall marry Endymion."

Usagi and Rei felt a tug before they both were shot out of the premonition and promptly passed out. Rei woke up and looked over at Usagi. She still was out.

"Usagi," Rei said, patting her friends' cheeks, "Usagi, wake up! Usagi!" she called out, splashing a little water on Usagi's face.

Usagi sputtered and awoke. "Did you hear what that man said?"

"No, it was still incoherent to me. Did you?" asked Rei.

Usagi nodded her head.

"What did they say!" Rei burst out.

"The man said: "Serenity-hime! The Prince of Elysion lives! He is closer and closer to you each day. Watch out for the _other_!" and he looked at the man I was dancing with, who by the way is Endymion. And Endymion pulls me to Mother and says, "I demand to know what that was about!" and Serenity – I – yell at him saying he should respect Mother. 

"Then the Queen says that it's time to make the announcement and I agree. And she stands up, saying: "On this day of Princess Serenity's seventeenth birthday, I have an announcement to make. It is time to tell you people of the royal court and beyond that Serenity's _true_ betrothed lives. As long as he comes forward, or gets to the palace, by Serenity's twenty-first birthday they shall be wed. Otherwise, Serenity shall marry Endymion." And then we passed out."

Rei was in deep thought. Every premonition she had ever had about their past lives had always been played out in their present life. Was this one of those times? '_No, it can't be. Mamoru isn't here..._' but her subconscious told her that he didn't need to be.

"Rei. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking... that this is going to happen. Not the exactly the same... but just think about it. Every single time I have had a premonition from our past, it had played out in your current lives. This one won't be any different. Your seventeen now... the only thing that is needed to make everything come together is your mother and the Elysion prince. Whomever that may be."

"Who do you think it is?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know, Usagi. I honestly don't know..." Rei said. She looked at the fire dejectedly, "and I doubt that the fire will tell me." She got up and walked away towards the springs. She desperately needed a bath after all the work she had been through that day.

"But I love Hiiro... if we find the Prince of Elysion then I'll have to be with him..." Usagi sighed, "my life is full of duty and never full of love_._"

"So Hiiro is the one she loves. Then Hiiro is the one she shall have." A male's voice said like the wind through the trees.

~~

o_o Oh, my God, I finished the chapter. Isn't that amazing? I would've posted it right away but the main server in my region is down for some stupid-ass reason and I can't get online to post it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Not much happened, but hopefully the next chapter will be the last, or the one after that. I don't want this to be _too_ long! Bye!

-Ema

P.S. You all should go download the Ska version of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow," it's so cool. :D


	11. Chapter 10

Yuugasa Usagi – Chapter 10

Yuugasa Usagi – Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Story – own. Characters – don't own.

Now that that's settled, on to the story!

~~

That very night, Usagi had another type of dream. It was the ones she had been having since she remembered she was the princess. The ones where you are there, but you're really not. It went as follows:

"Mother... do you think he will really show up?" Serenity asked.

The elder sighed, "I do not know, Serenity."

__

Another thing that I want to know is who was that man? The princess thought. _Papa, I wish you could be here to give me some great advice again..._

Usagi – who was watching – dug in the back of her mind to remember what had happened to her real father. Then she remembered; he had once been the Prince – and King of Elysion. But he had died in battle. She had mourned his death for a year until she was told that the new Prince would be her betrothed.

She had grown up with him always around since he was to her fathers successor, and she was already in love with him. And he her. Then he had disappeared, no one knew where he was, and they couldn't find him. Once again, someone that Serenity loved was taken from her. She dubbed Fate and Destiny as being cruel goddesses.

The only thing Usagi couldn't recall was the name of the new Elysion prince. The scenes changed and Usagi could see that this was farther a long in Serenity's life. She looked about nineteen.

"Why couldn't you just come back to me? Why did you have to leave...?" she was saying to no one since she was alone in her secret spot. Usagi knew the place well.

"It's not like I had a choice in it, my princess..." a male voice said from behind both Usagi and Serenity.

Serenity gasped and turned around, her eyes wide with shock. Usagi turned around with the same amount of shock (and amusement) – for a different reason – all over her features.

"You came back..." Serenity said in a barely audible whisper. Her eyes started to tear up as she ran towards him. Serenity hugged him fiercely. "I thought I would never see you again when they told me you had disappeared."

The boy rubbed her back, trying to calm her down, "shh. It's okay. I'm here now, aren't I?"

Serenity sniffled, "yes. Yes you are." And with that she pulled his head down to hers in a soft kiss.

Usagi jolted awake and smacked her forehead against something else. "Kuso!" she yelped and at the same time she heard someone laugh. Usagi finally looked around... she wasn't in her tent. Nor was she in her pajamas. "W - what's going on?" she looked down at the dress she was in. It was the same one from the premonition.

"I never knew you to know such fowl language," the same male voice Usagi had heard in her dream said.

Usagi peered into the dark of the night, "who's there?" she gasped much like Serenity in her dream when he walked out of the shadows. "But how – how is that possible?"

He put his index finger on her lips. "I am merely a spirit of my former self. I just came here to reclaim my body as it resides today."

Usagi looked at him in confusion. "But I don't want him to change... to much."

"He won't. He will just know his past – finally. I know he has been searching for it for a long time."

"Why didn't you go to him earlier then!" she spat, utterly confused.

He sighed, "I could not. Well, no that is a lie. I could, I just wanted to see if he and you were really meant to be without my presence. If I had reclaimed my body before you two met, he might never know if he was really just doing this because of what happened in his former life or if he really did love you."

Usagi's face twisted into recognition. "Oh. ... But why did you choose now to take his – your – body back? Don't you think he will still doubt himself since nothing has happened between us?"

He shook his head, "no. I have to go back. If I don't before your eighteenth birthday I shall never be able to and he will die."

Usagi's eyes filled with shock.

"And there is no way he will doubt his feelings once I am with him again."

He started to fade out when Usagi called out; "wait!" and he faded back into view. "Can you – can you tell me where you went when you disappeared in my past?"

"All I can tell you is that I went for the sake of Elysion. Nothing more and nothing less. We shall see each other soon, my princess." He then faded out and Usagi found herself back in her tent, with her pajamas on.

Later on in the morning with Usagi woke up, her thoughts quickly faded from the early morning chill to the dream and what had happened the previous night.

She quickly got dressed without waking Usa and slipped out of the tent. "The question is did it all really happen?" she murmured to herself.

"Did what really happen?" Quatre's voice said from his usual early morning spot.

"Oh! Hello, Quatre, I didn't see you there. It's nothing..." said Usagi.

"Are you sure?" he asked, sounding concerned.

Usagi nodded, "I'm sure." She didn't know if she sounded at all convincing.

When all of the girls had woken up, Usagi pulled them aside to tell them about her dream and what had happened after she awoke.

"So something's going to happen?" and before the words were even out of Minako's mouth, a flash of light erupted from the sky.

Wufei said something in Chinese as he shielded his eyes. When he moved his arm, he raised an eyebrow. "What are you wearing, onna?"

Rei glared at him before looking down. She was in her respective princess dress. Glancing up at Usagi, who was in the same gown as the night before she said only three words: "It is beginning."

Usagi nodded and waited. The others, including Ami, Makoto, and Minako looked confused. The boys more so then the girls.

"Hello, my child." The apparition of Queen Serenity said as it appeared. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako bent down on one knee as Usagi curtsied.

"Mother." She said, bouncing back into her formal tones of the Moon Kingdom. "What brings thou here?"

The elder Serenity smiled warmly at her daughter, "I have come to watch the prince be reborn again. It is, after all, my duty to watch over such things."

Before Usagi could ask her next question, the sprite of the prince appeared.

"It seems, princess, that we are seeing each other much sooner then I had expected." He said.

"So it does, prince. So it does," Usagi answered.

"What's going on?" Duo questioned.

Wufei smacked him in the back of the head for asking such a stupid question.

"What? I just wanted to know." Duo grumbled.

"It is time, prince." Serenity said, and Usagi nodded as if to agree.

"Alright." He turned to walk towards Hiiro, and he did something that was predictable for him. He pulled out his trusty gun.

Usagi walked over to him; "Hiiro... please... put the gun down. I know this is confusing, but I promise it will make sense soon."

Hiiro looked at her. He knew she wasn't lying by the look in her eyes so he put the gun back.

The prince continued his walk and didn't stop even when it looked like he was going to run right into Hiiro. Instead he just merged with him. Usagi smiled as it happened.

"Hiiro is the prince?" Rei exclaimed. "I never would've thought..."

"Ditto." Ami added.

Just then a thought occurred to Usagi and she spun around to face her mother. "Mother... will we have to follow the intended path of our past lives?"

"As far as I can see, child, it does not matter. The outcome will be the same." Serenity answered.

Makoto finally spoke up, "but why Hiiro, my Queen?"

Serenity smiled, "I have never been able to understand my former husbands mind. It was he that chose Hiiro at birth to be his successor. And it was he that thought it would be better for both kingdoms if Serenity wed Hiiro instead of Endymion."

"Hm..." Ami said.

"What is it Ami-hime?" Serenity questioned.

"It's just that I thought all of us had intended. What happened to them?" asked Ami.

"I do not know if this is good or bad news for you girls, but you never did have intended's." Serenity answered.

"So... what happens to Hiiro?" Duo voice rang out again. This time he dodged Wufei's smack.

"Nothing. He just has all of his memories back. Not to mention the power that comes with it." Usagi answered for her mother. Then she sent another question to the Queen; "will we have to rule Crystal Tokyo still?"

The queen nodded. "If you do not, Usa will never be. I am sorry to rest the weight of the world upon your shoulders yet again, Serenity. It just has to be this way."

"I understand, mother. I guess it will be better then when I was with Endymion," Usagi replied.

"I would suppose so. Goodbye, my child." And with a little _pop_ she disappeared, and the girls' dresses faded back into their original clothing.

Usagi looked with a sideways glance at Usa; "you knew all of this all along, didn't you?"

Usa smiled, "you know you still love me. But, my time here is up. I have to get back to Crystal Tokyo, Mama and Papa."

"What? Why?" Usagi asked.

"Well, I was only here to make sure that things happened as they should. Now that they have, I have to go back," Usa replied. "You understand why I have to go, right?"

"Yes. I understand."

"I'll be seeing you in your future then." She then hugged Usagi, and even hugged Hiiro quickly before disappearing with the same type of _pop_ as Queen Serenity did.

"This... well, no. It's no the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Minako started. "I think I need to sit down and let this all set in."

Makoto sighed, "so... I guess this means that we will have to protect the future queen yet again."

"Say goodbye to guys," Rei muttered.

"Really..." added Ami.

"No." Usagi said firmly. "There is no way on this Earth that I would be the reason that my friends could not experience as _normal_ of life that they can. Got it?"

"Yup." They all replied.

Everyone dispersed after that except for Usagi and Hiiro.

"I don't understand all of this." Hiiro finally said.

Usagi looked at him, "you will in time. You just have to wait."

Hiiro grunted.

"Apparently you're not one for the whole waiting thing?" she questioned. She gave him a hug, "just trust me, you _will_ understand someday."

He put his arms around her waist. "I'm not much for waiting."

"I know..." she replied quietly.

"So, I'm a prince?" he asked. Usagi nodded, "am I _your_ prince?"

Usagi smiled, "you always have been." And just like in her dream she pulled his head to hers in a kiss.

~~

Yeah, yeah, really short. But it was cute, ne? Um, well, anywho... if you guys want like just another chapter like a follow-up one – I'll be glad to write it. But I might not have the time since I am working on the Astronomy Club float for Homecoming. And that's from 4:00 P.M. to 9:30 P.M. Monday – Thursday. :l Hope you enjoyed this last chapter.


End file.
